


Heather

by CaptivatingLadySpinel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, And many more things I am too lazy to tag, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, I mean it, Loss of Virginity, Many sexy times, Mentions of politics, Oral Sex, Patriarchal System, Reincarnation, Sex, Somewhere there hidden, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of smut, none at all, there IS a plot, there is no canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivatingLadySpinel/pseuds/CaptivatingLadySpinel
Summary: Heather had only one wish as she died: If there is a next life, I will take care of my husband. I will learn to love him and stay by his side.Heather comes back in time to the day she married. With her experience of the future, she vows to change things and enjoy her married life and to not fall in the pit she fell into in her last life.But, why is it that her Husband is a pervert of first rate?She can only endure and enjoy together with him.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 76
Kudos: 922





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BE VERY WARNED MY DEARS THAT THIS FIC IS VERY EXPLICIT. I WANTED TO TRY HOW GOOD I AM AT WRITING SMUT SO HERE IS THE SELF-CHALLENGE! IF YOU ARE VERY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS GENRE THEN PLEASE TRY OTHER OF MY FICS THAT HAVE NONE OF IT.   
> BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS GENRE, THEN WELCOME!
> 
> Sorry for the caps, but it had to be done. I had this sitting for a while as it is not finished. Not even halfway done. But knowing we are going through some trying circumstances I have decided to post it, so you don't feel so bored at home. I will update this weekly until all the chapters are done, and hopefully by the time the chapters run out, the crisis is over. 
> 
> Anyway, to those who can and are willing to read this, I hope you like it. Leave your comments and tell me what you think about it. As always, I am not a native English speaker, so there might be grammatical errors here and there that escape my editing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Heather had only one wish as she died: **I** **f there is a** **next life, I will take care of my husband. I will** **learn to** **love him and stay by his side.**

It was not a sudden thought but a feeling that had been accumulating for the past few days she spent in misery because she never understood herself. How she regretted having let her fleeting whims and foolish tantrums carry her away, away from the only person who truly took care of her, who willingly listened to her even if she only had complaints towards him, who set her free in the name of love believing she would be happier without him. How wrong they both were.

Upon her divorce, her family disappeared, those who she considered her friends only used her for her name. And he, he only laughed at her childishness, at her naivete while casting her aside. Bitterness and rage filled her and she hated him; but more than anything, she hated herself for believing him. But she also had to thank him for making her see as to whom her heart truly belonged; she was just too stupid to not see it. Too indulged in assuming that what she was doing was right, when it actually wasn’t. Because in their society, freedom could never be forcefully given, and it was never for those who didn’t want it.

She discovered that too late.

She discovered all too late that her freedom was with him.

That her marriage was not a cage.

That his arms were not shackles.

That his feelings were not meant to tie her up.

A tear fell down and her eyes subconsciously turned towards the direction his residence was. The residence where she spent such a brief time but knew like the palm of her hand. She had traversed that house day and night in an attempt to run away from him. Her body would always look for the furthest place to sleep in, yet she would always wake up in the big and comfortable bed in their room. She used to hate him for that but deep inside, she enjoyed the attention; she always looked forward to their little game of hide-and-seek.

There had been a moment she was content with her life but she ruined it all when those poisonous words ensnared her mind and coiled around her fragile and easy to manipulate heart. So she hastily threw away her sweet future to bask in a short-lived and hurtful present.

But she couldn’t blame anyone. It was all her fault. She did hate those who turned their backs on her yet it was all done by herself.

If she hadn’t sought for them.

If she hadn’t believed in them.

If she hadn’t fallen in their schemes.

But what’s done is done. She would die alone. The result of a forced martyrdom. The result of wanting a scapegoat for their own goals.

It was all her fault.

Her fault.

  
  


…

  
  


She opened her eyes, startled, when she felt something cold rubbing her face. Her hand shot out and clutched at whatever was touching her only to feel warmth running through her cold palm. Her eyes locked onto the big and pale hand with slender fingers and well-trimmed nails that held a wet handkerchief. Her gaze traveled to the long and nicely muscled arm which was attached to a strong torso. She couldn’t see beyond the person’s waist but the haphazardly tied robe allowed her to look at the alluring collarbone and neck.

A curtain of black, long, silky hair disappeared behind the person’s shoulders yet a few errant locks framed the face with a sharp jaw, thin lips, straight nose, narrow and expressive eyes fanned by a fine layer of lashes and under two thick and shapely brows. Heather laid dazed for a few seconds and then closed her eyes thinking it was a dream. Or the afterlife. Was she to be punished by looking after him for all eternity to learn how to be good to him? What was the point of this? She had promised herself that she would be good to her next life’s Husband.

Or was Death mocking her by sending her her previous Husband?

“I’m sorry, I woke you up.” His rich and magnetic voice resounded in her whole body and soul, and she opened her eyes only to find his smiling face.

She choked up and felt how her eyes moistened with tears. She was unaware how much she had yearned this smile of his. It was small, almost imperceptible but it was all for her. He never smiled before others, not even his own family; but for her, he went to the great length of exercising his facial muscles and smile. Before, she had thought it was a mocking smile making fun of her for having fallen in his hands after her family readily sold her to him; yet, she now noticed the smile contained all his love, his gentleness, his willingness to give her everything and more.

His smile vanished as soon as he saw her on the verge of tears. He flustered and had no idea what to do. He had done so much, begged so much and even almost emptied his vaults just to marry her. He had promised her family he would take care of her, pamper her and let her live like a queen -although her family was more interested in the money he was offering than her well-being. So, seeing her crying made him feel as if he had committed a great sin. They had just married and he was already making her cry; how could he not be flustered?

He had never heard of a Husband making their Wife cry on the day they married.

“Are you feeling unwell? Do you want me to call a Healer?” He hurriedly asked looking at her but not daring to touch her to know if she was hurt somewhere, no matter how much he wanted to do it.

“No,” she croaked. She winced at how horrible her voice sounded but then a glass of water appeared in front of her and she thankfully glanced at the worried man in front of her. Her own hand pressed on his as she led the glass towards her mouth.

By then she had already realized that it wasn’t a dream. What was happening in front of her was too vivid for it to be a dream, so it had to be true. But, how could that be possible? Her Charms teacher had emphasized that using Time-Turners could only harm more than fix. So, the thought of travelling back to the past was crossed off; there was also the fact she was actually killed. So, then, what could she call her current situation? Rebirth? Reincarnation? Her Soul had travelled across time and space to end up in a reality similar to the one she had lived before?

Either way, the wish she had made came true. She was back to the day she had gotten married to her Husband. The ceremony had not been big as her family didn’t mind if the wedding was big or not, washing their hands off the matter, and let her decide. She herself wished for the thing to be small and her Husband had respected that. Of course, at that time, she didn’t want to celebrate the fact she was marrying to him so the simpler the thing was, the better for her.

In fact, they had married in such hurry and secrecy that not even The Prophet wrote about it, when it was normal for the newspaper to gossip about such a high caliber wedding.

After the quaint ceremony, the two families had had dinner together in which she had gotten drunk to avoid him that she ended up being taken to their room by the House-elves, she hadn’t even cared if her Husband’s family talked bad about her. And just like last time, she had been woken up by her Husband taking care of her drunk self but back then, she had yelled at him for his audacity and practically threw him out of the room. But not this time, this time, she would do things correctly. She had promised that the moment of her death.

“I… I just had a nightmare.” She whispered, her voice still a little hoarse. She stopped grabbing the hand that held the glass but she didn’t let go of the wrist from his other hand. Even though she had made her mind that everything was real, the fear that it wasn’t still lingered in her mind.

Her words let his panicked heart settle down and he sighed relieved. He didn’t know what he would do if she got sick. With his worries gone, he finally took a good look at his Wife. She was a dainty and petite woman with a lean body but with all the needed curves. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with her lush black, curly hair. Her small oval face held a small forehead, two thin eyebrows, thick lashes adorning her emerald eyes, and a button-like nose sat above plump, pink lips that his eyes stared for long seconds. His mouth suddenly dried and his breathing turned heavy.

“This… bath… I prepared the bath.” He stuttered while trying to control his impulses. The House-elves had been very generous by taking off the voluminous wedding dress and leaving her only with flimsy robes. So, nobody could blame him if he had taken more than one indiscreet look at her body.

Heather marveled at the sight of her shy Husband. Before, she had been too busy avoiding him and looking at him as if he was her enemy that she had missed these little details about him. In fact, she had never seen this side of him that she wondered if the man in front of her was still her Husband. She could only lament inwardly at her stupidity for separating from such an amazing man but was grateful for the second chance she had been given to make things right.

She knew he had already taken his bath and was only waiting for her. It had been like that last time. Yet last time, she hadn’t even looked at him before he was already out of the room. Not tonight. Tonight she would consummate their marriage. She decided in her heart.

“Thanks,” she smiled. And getting out of bed, she slowly moved towards the bathroom, her hips even seductively sashayed for him. Her small act of courage crumbled as soon as she closed the door, though.

She had forgotten she had never allowed her Husband to touch her and with that other person, she never went beyond a few hugs and kisses so she was still a virgin. Her heart beat like crazy and her face turned red and hot. She spent her whole bath time calming herself down and washing away the pungent smell of alcohol in her body. She successfully managed to do the latter but she was still panicking. However, it would not be good to remain in the room for so long and make him worried or suspicious. After all, she hadn’t been the most enthusiastic person during their wedding and she was sure he had noticed.

Taking a deep breath, she shakily grabbed the robe she had been wearing yet her hand didn’t move further. She knew that if she put it on, then she wouldn’t take it off again with how afraid she was. So, she forced herself to calm down and with a straight back, she made her way out of the bathroom naked. What she didn’t expect was to find him right in front of the door with a hand raised, clearly about to knock. The two froze and looked at each other with wide eyes. His eyes, though, took the chance to rove over her body.

It seemed the sight was too stimulating for him that his control decided to abandon him as his arms suddenly encircled her body to carry her towards the bed. She squeaked when he pressed her on the mattress and his lips hungrily took hers.

Their mouths still held the taste of alcohol, making the experience of their first kiss sweet and spicy. He uncontrollably opened and closed his mouth, sucking and licking those plump lips, not even missing the chance to insert his tongue when the opportunity presented. His hand left a hot trail when it slid from her waist up to her round breasts and squeezed them.

“Mm...” His mind exploded hearing her sweet moan.

Her squinting, misty eyes looked at him with all kind of emotions, her face was red and her lips were even more so from his recent action. Her breath was labored, alluringly making her breasts jump in a delightful way, making them his next target. As his hand fondled and pinched one of them, his mouth latched onto the other; his tongue drew circles around her nipple to then nip it from time to time.

“Ah!… Nn...” Heather wanted to tell him to slow down a bit but her mind was too preoccupied with the new sensations her body was experiencing.

She was taken by surprise by his actions, and she couldn’t keep up with what was going on when her mouth was first being devoured by him. The friction between the two bodies enlightened her as to what was to come; more so, when something hard poked her leg. Anticipation and desire instantly pooled in her lower abdomen.

She could even feel her lower part throbbing and getting hot already. For a moment, she felt a bit ashamed of her body’s reactions but she had no time to mull on it as her breasts were being squeezed making moans loudly come out from her mouth.

The string of moans never stopped and even accompanied the noises of sucking and wet kisses he made. He spent a good few minutes licking, sucking and kissing that both her nipples were as hard as pebbles, and her voice had spanned all kind of sounds as her hands were restlessly grabbing the sheets. His mouth stopped playing with her nipples and made its way towards her neck.

She seriously had no idea her body was so sensitive that even a little bite on her neck elicited a short, breathless scream.

He darkly chuckled at her reactions and only then she realized her Husband was actually a pervert when he was already in the mood. All traces of his usual taciturnity, small smiles and shyness were gone, he was like a hungry beast ready to attack his prey.

“You make such beautiful noises.” He purred in her ear. “Let me hear how you will sing if I touch here.”

Heather was confused for a split second before letting out a startled yelp when she felt his long fingers slide in between her private folds. “This… Haa… I… Ahn!”

“I just kissed you and touched you a bit and you are this wet already.” He lowly exclaimed showing her the sticky liquid in his fingers after lightly rubbing her.

“Don’t… Aah!” She wanted to scold him for saying and doing such embarrassing things, but it seemed he was intent on not letting her talk and continued with his teasing. His fingers not only rubbed her but one even went inside her, easily sliding in thanks to her natural lubrication.

Shlorp! Shlorp!

“Such lewd noises that come out from there.” He breathed in her ear. “Should I look for that special spot that will let me hear your sweetest voice?” His finger turned and hooked inside.

“Aah!… There!” She suddenly cried out.

“You are more honest than I thought, Heather.” He said with gritted teeth. His lone finger was subjected to her tightening and he could already imagine how it would feel when he… “Uhn...” He grunted.

His other hand gripped his already hard cock to stop himself from tragically spilling on his robe. He wryly chuckled inwardly; from the first time he had seen her and fallen in love with her, she has had this effect on him. He couldn’t last long even when he masturbated thinking of her. The effect only increased as he had her under him, pleasuring her, hearing her melt in moans just from his fingers.

Her mind blanked but her body moved on its own to the rhythm of his fingers madly fucking her, sometimes his palm even slapped against her clit creating a whole new level of pleasure that continuously built up as her whole body felt hot and taut, leaving her breathless until she snapped.

“Ah...aahnn...” She let out a long, drawn out moan as her back curved, her toes curled up, and her hands tightly grasped the sheets.

His fingers slowly came out and he watched with hungry eyes at all the liquid coming out from her and the convulsing entrance. “Well done, my love. Look at how much you came.” He said rising the completely wet hand.

Heather was panting heavily, her body still twitching and blissed out by the experience that she barely registered his words. She did stare as he slowly took off his robe showing his lean and toned body as well as his leaking cock.

She couldn’t help her gaze locking onto that particularly ugly yet fascinating part of him. It was big and twitching, the red head was glistening with its own liquid. It was her first time seeing a cock but her empty mind shamelessly came up with one sole thought: she wanted it inside her. The thought frightened her but her body was already agreeing to it.

“Do you like it?” He asked intently looking at her, at her reaction, and at that quivering part that looked as if it was overflowing in anticipation. He smirked. “Do you want it?” His voice was laced with lust and teasing. His hand, wet from her juices, slowly stroke himself and spread all that wetness on it.

She shivered seeing such a scene. Was it ok for her to say it? Wouldn’t that be too desperate? “I...”

“Do you want to know how hot and hard it is? Do you want it filling you? Thrusting in and out of your wet pussy, making you scream and beg for more?” His hand didn’t stop its movements, milking even more liquid out of the hard cock and spreading it all over. He even moved closer and closer to her gaping hole nudging the tip on her clit and teasing it.

“Nnh… yes...” His words were like sweet honey, enrapturing her and making her agree with whatever he was saying. “Yes… I want it...”

“Well, then, I will give it to you.” He carefully positioned himself in between her spread legs, nudging and grinding her folds, letting her anticipate it even more until he went in in one swoop.

Shwap!

“AH! It hurts!” She cried out almost ripping the bed sheets from how hard she tugged at them.

She never thought it would hurt this much. She had hoped for some sweet and pleasurable moment yet reality was another that she started to consider pushing him away to make the pain stop. Those thoughts had just formed when she felt fleeting kisses being peppered on her face; her forehead, her closed eyes, her temples, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, her lips.

“What are you doing?” She feebly asked, still enduring the pain that felt as if she was split in two.

“Taking the pain away.” He simply replied, not stopping his ministrations. He even massaged her hips and legs but being careful not to move around. The extremely close distance between their bodies allowed him to feel her stiffened self from the pain and he inwardly apologized for it.

Her expression suddenly turned complicated as it wasn’t the first time he had said that. In her previous life, she had not only tried her best to hide from him but also ran away whenever he was close. Once, she suddenly bumped into him when she was distracted and fell to the ground. She had twisted her wrist that time, and he had nervously helped her up. He had no idea what to do and only took her hand to his lips to relieve the ache. She had felt revolted by his action and quickly retrieved her hand from his clutches. She had run away from him after that.

But now she could just feel sweetness filling her heart. She had been so blind before, that all acts of love and gentleness from him were mocking and disgusting to her. Now, she only felt disgusted by her hurtful actions towards him.

Her arms circled his neck, halting his efforts. “Move.” What was a bit of pain compared to how miserable she made him in her previous life? If he wanted to hurt her, then it would be what she deserved for being a horrible person. This pain, she would bear it.

Yet what she expected never came. There was soreness as he started to move his hips with care, as if hesitating. Yet his slow and probing movements allowed her to feel his hot cock sliding in and out, rubbing everything inside. Soon the soreness disappeared to be replaced by the pleasure she had been waiting for and with it, her voice also descended into alluring mewls as her body trembled. Until...

“Mnn… Yes! Right there!”

She gasped tightly grasping his hair and shoulders as she subconsciously rubbed herself against him to feel that pleasure again. He devilishly smirked hearing her wanton voice right by his ear. His hips, having remembered the exact angle, continued hitting that spot.

Slap! Shwap! Slap! Creak!

“Uhn… you feel so good inside. So hot.” He incoherently spoke, his pace picking up as she moaned and yelled her pleasure. His hips made loud noises when they bumped against her ass, and the bed groaned and moved to the rhythm of their actions. “Does it feel good? Do you feel good, Heather?” He panted by her ear, his mouth nipping and biting her neck, tasting and enjoying the salty sweat in it.

“Haa… yeah, it’s good… ah! So good...” She cried out, her body already giving her the signs of her second orgasm. She subconsciously tightened up her hold on him, her legs wrapping around his waist making him slide even deeper. “I’m… I… Aaah!” She tightened and screamed, her nails embedding themselves on his shoulders.

“Oh, fuck, that’s too tight.” He growled, his hips erratically moved as he enjoyed that grip her pussy had on his cock. His hand loosened one of her legs from its hold on his waist and lifted it to give him more space. “You’re so good, so good, uhn!” He grunted and finally slowed down his thrusts to spurt all his seed inside her, still riding the end of her own orgasm to milk down even the last drop in him.

“Nn...” Heather was coming down from her high delirium when something hot filled her down there. She could clearly feel how it spread all around and she had to admit it was sexy as hell. She never had any kink as it was her first time but she knew she wanted to experience it time and time again together with him.

Both were happily panting and indulging in the afterglow of their first time, still tightly holding each other. He was extremely delighted to know the little woman he had loved for so long was now completely his. She not only was his Wife but he also owned her body, she was already marked by him. He wasn’t naive to believe he had her heart as she had never interacted with him before their wedding. But it didn’t matter. He had time to make her fall in love with him; slowly and deep. Just like how he loves her.

“I will one day make you love me, Heather, my Wife, my everything, you are mine now.” He told her with a voice full of all his love. What he felt for her was so much that it was a nightmare not having her before getting married. He had to wait for so long, until she finished her studies, so he could propose marriage. But the wait was worth it. 

Unfortunately, the woman in his arms had already gone to dreamland and couldn’t reply. He wasn’t discouraged, though. Their first time had been short yet electrifying, much more for her since she was a virgin. He confirmed it when he cleaned her and saw the traces of blood coming out together with her juices and his cum; not that he cared if she wasn’t pure anymore. Although it would have disappointed him greatly, it wouldn’t have spoiled the fact she was his from now on, and only he would have the right to pleasure her, tear screams from her while she orgasmed, and hear her ask for more.

His cock once again rose to the imaginary stimulus but he behaved and just hugged her, his nose filled with her smell and his hands indulgently caressed her supple skin. His mind revolved around one thought that had been plaguing him the whole day: _Finally, I finally have her._

Heather Potter was finally his, Rabastan Lestrange’s, Wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather's first battle!  
> Some background information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!   
> So, we begin the week with the update of this fic, tomorrow there is no update, until the day after with Flowers...  
> I need time to write Fon's and Reborn's chapters for the weekend, so we will do it like this. 
> 
> Hope you are doing fine! Thanks for liking this story, and thanks for reading!  
> Enjoy! Stay safe and beautiful! *wink*

* * *

Heather woke up to fleeting kisses on her shoulders and nape. She remembered having fallen asleep in her Husband’s arms and she must have rolled to the other side for him to be back hugging her. The images of last night crossed her mind and she instantly flushed. It had been really good and she couldn’t wait to experience it again; even if she ended up all sore, like how she felt now. Perhaps it was the fact she had done it with her Husband that she was looking forward to the next time. If it was that other person… she suppressed that thought as only rage bloomed in her heart thinking of him.

“Are you awake?” The lazy and raspy voice of her Husband came from behind her. Her eyelids fluttered at such a sexy sound and her heart started beating really fast.

Even in her last life, she had to admit that Rabastan Lestrange was one handsome man, full of grace and with a grand aura. Many of her ex-classmates, all female, had sent her numerous letters subtly and not so subtly asking her about her engagement with him; they were obviously displeased at knowing about her marriage with him. He had become one of the most sought after bachelors among the unmarried Pureblood and Halfblood witches who wanted to climb up the social ladder. However, that sweet pie had fallen on her head.

It had been a short engagement as he proposed the day after she was out of Hogwarts to marry a week later. Her parents had told her about how lucky she was, that he had promised to take good care of her, that he had paid a good price for her. She had been too absorbed in her incredulity, and how her future had been decided just like that, that she hadn’t paid attention to them. She had sulked for the whole week until the day of the marriage and even considered running away, yet she was still immature and lacked the courage to actually do it.

Being a Gryffindor didn’t mean she was a stupid and reckless person, as many labeled the House to be.

Although she had been mighty unhappy with the marriage, as someone from the Potter House with the upbringing of Pureblood rules thanks to her Father, she had to go through the ceremony to not shame her Family even more; after all, the thought to sabotage her own marriage so she could be free sooner rather than later was shameful enough to her Family. She had succeeded in escaping in her last life, yet this time she would just indulge herself in the marriage, in his love. She had to slowly convince him that she was happy with him and maybe, in the future, have a kid or two… or three.

Her sweet thoughts were interrupted again by his lips on her shoulders.

She turned around and looked at those obsidian eyes tenderly looking at her. “Good morning.” She whispered.

“Good indeed.” He replied with that small smile of his. He closed the gap between the two and his lips softly stamped a kiss on hers. Though it seemed he didn’t have enough with one, and repeated the action over and over until he deeply tasted those lips that drove him crazy. One of his hands was seductively caressing her back while the other gently held her head and softly rubbed her scalp.

Heather didn’t want to fall behind, and she nervously and hesitatingly touched his side, to then move her hand onto his chest. Though, instead of trying to make him feel good, her only thought was to enjoy her Husband’s body, to feel what was hers, and she was very pleased with what she was touching. Her hand daringly moved lower and met his hard abdomen. She sighed in between their kiss, inwardly praising his sculpted anatomy.

Inadvertently, as her fingers trailed down that fine line of hair around his navel, her hand moved even lower and she startled when she touched the already hard cock freely bopping around.

Rabastan had been feeling all tingly due to her soft hands caressing his body that he couldn’t control the little one down there from rising to attention. The brush with her fingers even made him grunt and his cock turned even harder. “Don’t be afraid. Touch it.” He wouldn’t voice out that he had dreamed with this exact scene: of her touching him, of her holding his cock and stroking it.

“Huh? But I...” Even if he tried to reassure her, she was afraid. Moreover, even if she held it, what would she do next? She was heavily inexperienced in everything about the matters in bed.

“Here, like this.” He took her hand and made her hold him. He sighed and closed his eyes at the feeling of her soft hand gently grabbing him.

Heather’s fear vanished when she was finally holding his cock. It was hot, hard and soft at the same time. Her loose grip allowed it to freely twitch and she was fascinated by its movements; more so, when she noticed the flushed expression of her Husband.

Last night, it was too dark and the light of the candles didn’t give her the chance to see his face clearly -and she was too busy with her own pleasure, too. But his trembling eyelids, the rosy cheeks and the parted lips that let out short breaths made her feel very accomplished and empowered.

She started to experiment and she imitated the movements she had hazily seen him do last night. Her hand moved down and up in a slow motion while she carefully gauged his reaction. He sighed again and the hand that had been groping her butt squeezed. She held back her own moan as that moment wasn’t about her, it was about him. She owed it to him.

“Oh, that felt good.” He breathed when she squeezed the head of his cock and rubbed the slit she found at the tip with her thumb. A viscous liquid was starting to ooze from the slit but it was not enough to spread so she decided to keep stimulating it. Her hand firmly grabbed his cock and she started to pump it at a moderate speed. “Uhn, yes, like that.” His hips even twitched at the sudden increase of pace.

With new-found confidence, Heather tried new things; like, tracing the bulging veins that started to appear in his cock. Although it wasn’t as satisfying to him as being stroked, the reaction was greater since he subconsciously rubbed himself against her hand. His actions made the tip of her fingers rub against his testicles.

A mischievous thought bloomed in her mind and that Gryffindor courage of hers surged. She pushed him, leaving him face up on the bed while she straddled his thighs. One hand slowly stroke his cock while the other gently kneaded his balls.

“Oh, fuck.” He had been surprised by her actions, wondering what she wanted to do only for his thoughts to fly away by the sudden attack. She deftly milked his cock and slowly but surely spread all the liquid over it. It was a torturous process in which he sadly couldn’t participate much as she was hindering his movements by sitting on his thighs, so he could only tell her to go “Faster...”

He also wanted to tell her to use her mouth but he thought it was too soon, and he didn’t want to scare her. Though, he actually didn’t have to tell her because she herself was wondering how her Husband tasted. It had to be said they were perfect for each other; after her first experience, she wanted to try many more things with him, she wanted to try it all.

So, while she diligently alternated between stroking the head of his cock and the base, using different speeds from time to time, eliciting non-stop grunting from him and a couple of breathless moans, she debated internally if she should give it a little lick. His cock was already totally lubricated with its own fluids and was beautifully glistening, giving itself a weird appeal that she liked.

She decided to give it a try; moving her hand down to the base, she leaned and her tongue gave the head an experimental lick.

Apparently, her timing was just perfect and he reached his limit after that sole lick. “Uhng! Oh!” Cum flew out and the first shot directly fell on her cheek. She reared back in surprise and watched how he thrust his hips in her hand to release all the cum which fell on his abdomen in rivulets.

Finally done spilling and feeling his cock slacken, he opened his eyes which he closed to savor the experience of being given his first hand-job. Because, although he was not a virgin himself, he never let any of the women he had been with to touch him. Heck, he even committed himself to celibate with only his hands as partners after he met Heather so, he was glad the first hand-job was done by her.

Looking at her, his breath hitched and he almost got another hard-on due to the image of his cum valiantly clinging on her cheek while she sat dazed.

Rabastan didn’t know if he should feel accomplished or right down horrified. His worry was that she wouldn’t want to give him another hand-job in the future due to his misbehaving fluids; much less the so much expected blowjob. (He had been so much into his pleasure he really didn’t notice she had actually licked him resulting in his cum on her face.)

He quickly reached out for a handkerchief and wiped the white off her cheek. “I’m sorry about that.” He sheepishly apologized.

“It’s ok.” She certainly didn’t expect it, but she was not bothered by it. She watched him clean the cum on his abdomen as his member funnily lolled from side to side, neither flaccid, nor hard.

“If you keep staring, we might go for a round this early in the morning.” He teased noticing her staring. He wouldn’t complain if they had sex in the morning, but he was getting hungry and he was sure she was going to get hungry soon.

After eating, he might consider taking her on the dining table. His thoughts made his eyes darken and his lips curve into a wide smile that only appeared when he was extremely excited. Heather blushed but she was not against the idea; she even straddled him again and started a shy kiss. Her fingers clumsily carded his long hair as his hands gripped her hips and his thumbs rubbed her skin.

Sadly, their plans were interrupted by knocking on the door and the squeaky voice of a House-elf announcing Rabastan’s older brother, Rodolphus, had arrived with his Wife, Bellatrix, to visit. As it was tradition, a newlywed couple had a week in which they shouldn’t receive visits. It was like a honeymoon; though, it was just to give the couple time to conceive a child.

So, Rabastan thought not only annoying that his brother came to visit, but also weird. For her part, Heather didn’t think it was weird. It had been like that in her past life. Hearing the name Bellatrix filled her with a bit of dread but at the same time rage. The older woman had been the nurturer and catalyst for her not so hidden feelings of wanting to be free from her marriage. It had been her words that pushed her to the edge of the divorce and gave Heather the encouragement to give the last jump.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked as if she had cared about her feelings but the woman only showed a fake facade of concern due to that person’s orders.

Heather had been really naive back then, thinking that there was someone who understood her by her side when it wasn’t the case. The sad part of it was that she discovered about it until the very end. Until before she died. Heather hated Bellatrix Lestrange for what the woman coaxed her to do; however, Heather was unwilling to get involved with the woman once again. She didn’t want revenge, she only wanted to be as far away as possible from everything that brought her misery in her past life, and that included Bellatrix Lestrange.

Clad in the traditional white dress of a newlywed, Heather looked at her reflection. Her hair had been stylishly combed by the House-elves and pearl earrings hung from her ears. She had desisted from using make-up Potions, showing her tender white skin that boasted a few purple and red patches in the neck and collarbone area from last night’s activities. It was not appropriate of her to show around such indecent marks to the public, no matter if it was just her brother and sister-in-law, but she didn’t care.

With those marks she wanted to make a point that she was together with Rabastan and wouldn’t leave him, that she didn’t harbor any other thoughts.

“Are you sure you don’t want to cover them?” Rabastan asked seeing her sitting in front of the dressing table after he had readied himself with black slacks and a button down shirt with wide sleeves giving him a prince-like vibe together with his hair loosely tied with a black ribbon. He was pleasantly surprised when she refused using Potions to cover the bruises but he still asked because he didn’t want his brother and Bellatrix to think bad of his Wife.

“You made them, Rabastan. If possible, I would also show the whole world the proof I am your Wife.” She confessed, gently caressing the patches. She wanted everybody who took advantage of her to know that this time Heather Potter was not the silly, easy to manipulate young woman from before. That she had already made a decision regarding her life. That she was willing to spend her life together with her Husband. “Let’s go?” She smiled at him and reached for his hand.

His big hand covered her small one and with a sedate pace, he led her to the Sunroom where the guests were taken to. Physical contact displayed in public was not prohibited, it was just strictly limited; holding hands in public was the most a couple could do in public if they didn’t want to be labeled as shameless and indecent.

While the world outside was moving on, evolving and progressing not only in their technology but in their lifestyles, the Wizarding World had preserved the traditions from long ago. Not even those Muggleborns with their new and innovative ideas were able to change the Patriarchal System in the Wizarding World. Women were not exactly oppressed, but their voices were feeble compared to men’s.

In a family, a woman could never become the Lady of a House, unless there were special circumstances in the Family like being the sole child or the Family only having girls as descendants. And even then they were forced to marry young for a rightful Lord to be conceived, or the Husband to act as proxy. That’s why Wives struggled to give birth to boys, to have a bit of power in the household by giving birth to the Heir. If that didn’t happen, then another branch of the family who actually had a male heir could take possession of the family as Head.

Women could work but the jobs didn’t have much influence in their society, or fell under the category of entertainment -playing Quidditch was still a controversial topic as job for women. A woman could own a business but there was always a man behind her who actually took care of it. Daughters in a family were normally used to form alliances with other families, and the best place to form those alliances and relationships was during school. Marriage arrangements were common, too, yet they were exclusively used between the most powerful families.

For example, the union between Black Daughters Narcissa and Bellatrix to the Malfoy and Lestrange Houses, respectively. Another Black daughter had also married a branch of the Potter House and that was how the Potters had sat on the fence of the powerful and wealthy families until the Heir Potter of that time, James Potter, married the Muggleborn Lily Evans.

Consequently, the Potter Family went back to being a wealthy family with no influence whatsoever. To make things worse, Lily Potter gave birth to a daughter as the firstborn. It shouldn’t have been that bad bar for the fact that she couldn’t get pregnant for many years after that. Many speculated the branch family of the Potters would take possession of the House with the younger cousin already having a boy in the family but those rumors died down when Lily Potter finally gave birth to little Harry.

Heather had been on her second year in Hogwarts when that happened and from that moment on, she knew what future awaited her. And it came, when her Father told her, as soon as she graduated, she was going to marry the second son of the Lestrange House, Rabastan Lestrange.

The Lestrange House was a family with power and money. They were an ancient House with many businesses around the world in different Wizarding Communities. The Patriarch of the House, Bartholomew Lestrange, had been very proud when his Wife gave birth to two boys although she died giving birth to the second son due to a complication. The brothers were ten years apart with Rodolphus being the oldest; he took care of little Rabastan as their Father had been too busy to pay them any attention. After all, raising the kids was the job of the Mother, Mother who had sadly departed.

The Lestrange Patriarch was an ambitious man and he didn’t doubt in signing a marriage arrangement between them and the Black House to be married as soon as Bellatrix was out of Hogwarts. Rodolphus and Bellatrix were a couple years apart, so he didn’t mind the union and patiently waited for her. He didn’t explicitly like her but he was willing to have an amicable relationship. Big was the surprise when the Lestrange House discovered she was infertile, totally unable to have kids. The Lestrange House complained to Cygnus Black, Bellatrix’s Father, about the matter and demanded an explanation.

Cygnus was also under pressure because of that matter and was only able to save himself from the consequences due to his other daughter, Narcissa’s Husband, Lucius Malfoy, who helped him to calm down the Lestrange Patriarch. Cygnus’ plan all along had been to tie down two of the most powerful families to his branch family and have a chance in fighting for the Patriarch position of the Black House against Orion Black, but the plan went down the drain on Bellatrix’s side.

With that issue present, the only one who could actually continue the line was the second Lestrange son, Rabastan. However, for years, he had never shown intentions of settling down. Always presenting himself to others with a different woman in his arm, always giving his businesses more attention than anything House-related. It was giving poor Bartholomew a headache and more white hairs, so he constantly complained to his oldest son to advise the youngest. Rodolphus relayed their Father’s words to Rabastan, though with not as much urgency as needed.

It had been like that until Rabastan met Heather Potter when he was twenty-five and she was fifteen; the age in which she was officially presented to Society. That was a practice for all Daughters to attract possible suitors and give the Family the chance to escalate in society. (Well, the practice was that, the Potters only wanted to throw a party for their daughter.) Rabastan shouldn’t have assisted to the party of the Potter House with his higher status, but he had been ‘dating’ a woman who was close to the Potters at that time, so he accompanied her.

Wearing a strap, dusty blue and pink dress that brought out a rosy complexion in her otherwise pale skin, with ringlets rebelling against the bun in her hair and framing her young face painted with light blush and carmine lips, Heather Potter was presented to everybody in the Hall of the Potter house. The moment he saw her, Rabastan was immediately besotted and spent the whole night staring at her, getting drunk in her youthful beauty and active personality.

She was the one, he realized.

Bartholomew Lestrange had been very hesitant about tying his House with the Potters as the latter only had wealth to its name when Rabastan told him about his plans. And he became completely against it as the Potters greedily asked for a high dowry price for her. Rabastan, however, wasn’t deterred and stated that it was her or no one at all; he even proposed using his own money, coming from the businesses he managed, to pay for the dowry. The Patriarch was unwilling but there was nothing that could be done, they needed to continue the line and the Potter girl was the only option. So, he finally acquiesced.

As such, although Heather didn’t come from a powerful family, the Patriarch had great expectations about her, holding her in great esteem, and was only waiting for her to give birth to a boy to make Rabastan the Heir and Successor. Rodolphus stopped caring about the Heir position the moment he knew Bellatrix couldn’t have a child, and only focused in politics to replace their Father as Rabastan didn’t like to mingle in those matters. Bellatrix’s position in the family, therefore, was very complicated; she was respected because she came from the Black House but she had no power whatsoever in the Lestrange House, being regarded as useless.

However, Bellatrix’s actual reason for not having a child with Rodolphus was because she had a secret affair with another man she madly loved and with whom she wanted to actually conceive. She had even falsified her medical records and secretly took potions to avoid getting pregnant from Rodolphus just for the sake of that other man. And that tidbit of knowledge was known by Heather due to her past life. It was that fact that filled herself with mild courage to face the older woman. Because even if she wished to avoid Bellatrix like the plague, there was the possibility she would still be hounded by her.

Rabastan noticed the change in his petite Wife; she looked as if she was about to fight an enemy, appearing very strong and capable that he couldn’t help falling in love with her even more.

He cared a lot about her, and had been paying close attention to her for the three years he waited for her to graduate. He knew she was very proficient in D.A.D.A, Dueling and was even the star Seeker of Gryffindor. She was a very talented witch that had received invitations from many Quidditch teams to be their Seeker as soon as she came out of Hogwarts but he practically crippled her bright future with his marriage proposal. He felt guilty for it and promised himself that if she ever mentioned a career path for herself, he wouldn’t hinder her. That was how much he loved her; he would never say no to whatever she said or asked.

The moment they stepped into the Sunroom, the first thing Rodolphus and Bellatrix noticed were the numerous marks on Heather.

Rodolphus couldn’t hold back the knowing smirk on his face and the sly look he threw his younger brother. He knew how much his younger brother loved Heather Potter; he had even caught Rabastan masturbating while calling out her name. It was Rodolphus’ second time seeing Heather Potter, and he didn’t have a particular opinion about her. She was very subdued during the wedding and had even gotten drunk with barely two glasses of wine. Her attitude showed a bit of alienation towards Rabastan, yet it seemed it wasn’t the case seeing her proudly showing the hickeys in her body.

Women were as fickle as that, he mused.

He was a bit envious of his younger brother though, as his own Wife was a haughty, cold bint that thought herself important but was in fact useless. If it wasn’t because the marriage contract prohibited it, he would have already divorced her and looked for another Wife. But well, he was never a libidinous man and he couldn’t care less if she refused all his moves. With time, he had stopped looking for her and focused in Family matters, only waiting to hold his nephew or niece to pamper them rotten.

The Lestrange House may seem cold to outsiders and even between themselves, but they thought highly of family and descendants.

Bellatrix minutely stiffened in her seat seeing the harmonious mood between Rabastan and Heather. She had in good faith, and knew from a trustful source, that Heather Potter was strongly against her marriage and wanted to find ways to either avoid marriage or get a divorce. As soon as that information came out, Heather had been chosen as a vital piece in their plans by that person and Bellatrix had been tasked to get close to the young woman to either coax or coerce her into doing everything they wanted. Yet, seeing the couple’s mellow feelings between the two made her doubt the information she got.

For the time being, she would stick to the plan and then send an owl to discuss if they should take different actions depending on how today’s conversation panned out.

“Is there something wrong, Rodolphus?” Rabastan asked his brother with a composed face as soon as he sat. He started preparing a cup of tea and then passed it to Heather who had been silently and diligently preparing his. She was surprised by his actions as it was not something a man did; it was always the Wife’s job to serve the Husband. She still accepted the cup with a shy smile and handed the one she had prepared to him.

Seeing him taking a sip of the tea, she softly asked. “How is it?”

Rabastan nodded in approval and even sent her that small smile that made her innards flip in happiness. “It’s perfect.” He said.

Rodolphus wanted to loudly laugh at such a romantic scene being performed in front of him, yet he didn’t want to delay the matter of their visit anymore and glanced at his Wife who sported a distorted expression on her face she failed to hide on time. “Bellatrix said she had an important matter to discuss with your Wife.” He sneered. He gave in to her requests just because she had the Black House behind her. He knew their visit wasn’t really appropriate and was even bordering on disrespectful towards the newlyweds. He didn’t want to be a nail in his brother’s relationship.

Bellatrix composed herself rather quickly and pasted a gentle and concerned expression on her face while looking at Heather. “I just wanted to make sure if this new sister-in-law of mine was adjusting to the Lestrange House. You can tell all your concerns to me; as a woman, I can understand all your problems.” Her words may have sounded like a good sister-in-law worried about the younger woman but they were filled with all sort of inadequacies that a married woman should never said.

First of all, calling Heather a ‘new sister-in-law’ alluded to Rabastan’s past of getting involved with numerous women which she had no right to mention, much less in front of the person in question. Secondly, she was openly insinuating that there were problems between Rabastan and Heather after only one day of being married. Most importantly, she was climbing not only over her own Husband’s authority but also over Rabastan’s by offering herself as Heather’s emotional pillar.

In her past life, Heather had fallen hook, line, and sinker to those words, readily airing her woes to the older woman disregarding her Husband. Rabastan didn’t say a word at that time but his tight face said it all. Hearing her say she wasn’t happy with her marriage was extremely unpleasant to him. This time, however, silence followed Bellatrix’s words. Rodolphus’ face was black as a pot knowing how inappropriate his Wife’s words were. Rabastan’s lips were pressed into a line showing his displeasure. Bellatrix was becoming more unruly in the Lestrange House, forgetting she held no power in it.

He was about to lash out at her -knowing his brother wouldn’t mind-, yet a soft hand grabbing his stopped his litany. He glanced at his Wife and noticed she was biting her lip, obviously unhappy at those words too. The action made his eyes darken and he would have taken her lips then and there if it wasn’t for the guests. He squeezed her hand back, giving her the go ahead to speak.

Heather straightened her back and looked directly at Bellatrix with a mild smile. “I thank sister-in-law for her words. It is nice to know you worry about my well-being. However, as a married woman the only person I can depend on from now on is my Husband. So, if I ever have problems, he will be the one and only person to hear about them.” Never again would she be taken advantage of. Their plans, they better scratch her off from them.

Seeing Bellatrix was about to speak again, Rodolphus took the chance to put her in her place. “Say another word and you will be confined to your room for an indefinite time.” It was no secret in the Lestrange House that he and Bellatrix slept in different rooms. Nobody begrudged Rodolphus for the matter as Bellatrix couldn’t even conceive, so what was the point in sleeping together?

Bellatrix had no choice but to close her mouth after that threat, though she looked at Rodolphus with no small amount of resentment. In the Lestrange House, the only thing she had was freedom to go wherever she wanted as long as she didn’t tarnish the Family’s reputation. And she depended on that freedom her Black name gave her to see him. If she was confined, there was no way she would be able to have her trysts with that person.

“I’m sorry for that, Rabastan,” Rodolphus immediately apologized. “We will take our leave now. Continue enjoying your honeymoon.” He smirked and pulled Bellatrix to exit the house.

Once the two were out, Rabastan couldn’t hold himself back anymore and immediately drew Heather to his lap. His lips claimed hers in a steaming kiss with his tongue desperately invading her mouth, rubbing against her tongue and easily subduing it. His hands groped and squeezed her butt eliciting a few mewls from Heather who couldn’t keep up with his pace and was soon breathless and gasping for air like a dying fish.

Noticing her state, Rabastan reluctantly let her go and was faced with her rosy and unhappy face. Her locked brows and narrowed eyes would have been more threatening if she wasn’t panting and her lips weren’t red from his abuse. She knew her expression wasn’t having the effect she wanted so she grabbed the first thing her hand could reach for and shoved it into his mouth. Thing which resulted to be a pastry. Her strength was not big but was not small either, so his lust greatly receded.

“Don’t be angry, I was wrong.” He instantly pleaded, tenderly kissing her cheek. His actions easily succeeded in appeasing her anger and she put another pastry in his mouth, this time with gentleness. His eyes flashed with happiness and he finally behaved; although he didn’t let her climb down his lap. After all, he had other plans for them and the table. “Don’t pay attention to her words.” He said in between her feeding.

“I won’t.” She replied cleaning the crumbles off his lips.

He hesitated a bit seeing her quiet disposition. “If you really have any problems, even if it is a complaint about me, tell me.” He finally said. His heart tightened as she paused and turned pensive. Did she really have complaints about him? He had never interacted with her properly before their marriage so he could understand if, maybe, she didn’t want to marry him. Yet, he held a bit of hope that she wouldn’t reject him completely.

So far she had shown she was unhappy and resigned to her fate during their wedding. However, she easily gave herself to him last night, which was confusing. It wasn’t that he was complaining; he only wanted her to be happy with him. If… if he couldn’t make her happy…

“Do you trust me?” Her question halted his thoughts. Her eyes reflected seriousness and determination; there was no hesitation, no rejection, no resignation.

“I do.” He found himself saying. He was aware that she might have other thoughts roaming her mind but he had decided to trust her. No matter what, he would trust her.

“Then, that’s enough.” She said with a smile. As long as she had his trust, even if it was blind trust due to his love towards her, she had the confidence that they wouldn’t have any problems. And even if problems came knocking at their door, she was sure they would resolve them with ease. “Here, this is the last one.” Her hand expertly fed the last pastry to him.

Instead of completely eating the pastry, he held it in between his lips and looked at her with smoldering eyes. He was asking her to share it. Heather blushed and slowly leaned towards him, her eyes locked with his. Both their lashes fluttered the moment she bit the other half of the pastry and her lips brushed his in a feather-like touch. Her eyes lowered towards his powdered lips from the pastry and her tongue mischievously licked them.

The action ignited his lust and he sucked that naughty tongue, giving way to a lengthy and sensual kiss. There was no rush, just the short and teasing rub of lips, of tongues sporadically meeting, of half-lidded stares, of her fingers slowly undoing the ribbon that held his hair, of his fingers expertly untying the strings of the bodice in her dress. Anticipation and lust were starting to fill their bodies until they were coldly doused out by a House-elf announcing a letter from Lord Gaunt had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Lord Gaunt want?
> 
> What does Rabastan want? 
> 
> What did Heather get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do my readers want? Updates! LOL 
> 
> We continue the smut fest! Yes, this fic is really about smut and the subplot crawling by the side xD I think you have noticed... I actually never thought this fic would be that liked, I consider myself not that good at writing smut, and I think I will soon run out of ideas of what to do.   
> Anyway, I also don't want to make this fic too long. As I told one of my readers who commented (sorry dear, I have bad memory so can't remember ur username) I have thought up 13 chapters and only written 6. Beyond that, I have no idea what to do, lol.   
> This fic was posted for you to not get too bored while in quarantine. As soon as I run out of written chapters, if i haven't written others, then it will be a while for it to be updated again. I still want to finish my ongoing series, first. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the fic so far, thanks for reading!   
> Stay strong and stay beautiful!

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Gaunt, was a person with a lot of influence in the Wizengamot. The Gaunt House was on the verge of disappearing until this 'Muggleborn' man, Tom Riddle, appeared claiming he was part of the Gaunt House, the House recognized as being the descendants of Salazar Slytherin. His ability to speak Parsel plus the revelation that he was really the son of Merope Gaunt, allowed him to become Head of the House as the previous ones were either dead or in Azkaban.

The moment Tom Riddle got into politics through his Slytherin classmates from the Malfoy, Black and Lestrange Houses, he was like a fish in the water. His charisma and way of speaking convinced even the most stubborn person into doing his bidding. Those who were his closest aides held a healthy respect for him, as well as a healthy wariness due to the power his words had with not only the other Lords but with the public, too.

Contrary to most Lords, he was of the belief that power was not in the ancient Houses but in the voice of the public. It was because of this that he had garnered a big amount of support from the lower classes who had no voice in the Wizengamot and everything he proposed was backed by the public.

Facing the Wizengamot, he was serious and sometimes aggressive, making everything in his power for his opinion, his view and his words to be accepted while with the public, he was very mild and approachable. Perhaps it was this contrast that attracted Heather in her past life. The first time she was brought before him, she was instantly bought by the way he spoke, by the passion and surety of his expression. She never doubted, never questioned, was never on guard in front of him when she should have. Because it was him that brought her to her ruin. It was him who paved the road to misery.

Thinking of those moments she was deceived by his words, by his ambiguous gestures, and by that fake expression of care, she couldn’t help but laugh in self-deprecation. She was not wrong back then. She wasn’t wrong in believing about female empowerment, in wanting to give women more voice; she only believed the wrong person. She followed the wrong person. She liked the wrong person. Now, she thought that going on those campaigns were not for her, and she knew that the way Tom Riddle did things were not always in pro of the public.

Actually, she knew that because she heard him say that everything he was doing was only for the sake of becoming Minister of Magic.

Wanting to be Minister was not bad, but using the innocent lives of the people who believed in him was something only a tyrant did. And Heather didn’t want to get involved with that tyrant anymore. He not only took advantage of her budding feelings, she used her life for martyrdom in a campaign that was useless. They were about to enter the new century, and the Wizarding World hadn’t changed at all. It wasn’t that anybody had done it before or done it well, it was just that the whole Community didn’t want to change.

No matter how much the issue picked up and saw support, at the end, weren’t they living in the same way? Tom Marvolo Riddle wasn’t the first person encouraging such cause, and he wouldn’t be the last; because Heather honestly believed he wouldn’t succeed.

Despite her beliefs, she was still jittery as soon as she heard a letter from Lord Gaunt had arrived. She was sure Bellatrix had reported to him about what had happened a moment ago, she just ignored why he wanted to talk with Rabastan. Rodolphus was a great friend of Tom Riddle, so it wasn’t strange to find the latter visiting and closely befriending the Lestrange House. And it wasn’t also weird to know that Bellatrix’s lover was actually Tom Riddle. Heather couldn’t conceive why the older woman conducted herself in such a disgusting way.

Both of them, really. Tom Riddle presented a smiling facade to Rodolphus while he was fucking his Wife behind his back; and Bellatrix would willingly open her legs for a bit of favor from him.

It was laughable because she was also being used by Tom Riddle. He had confided to Heather in her past life, that the only redeeming points about Bellatrix were her skills in bed and the Black House behind her. Heather didn’t know if his words could be trusted, as he had been throwing ambiguous hints at her at that moment, yet she had the feeling they weren’t a complete lie. Heather wondered if Bellatrix would become his martyr after he realized she doesn’t want to become a pawn in his game.

Perhaps that was for the best. Rodolphus needed another woman to be his Wife. Not the treacherous, shameless Bellatrix.

Her thoughts came and went while she strolled in the house. The Lestrange really lived up to their name considering Rabastan’s house. It had been built in a spiral way with their bedroom at the very center of it. There were no shortcuts in between the rooms, you had to traverse the dizzying, narrow hallways and rooms to get in or out of the house. Heather actually liked the house, even in her past life. It was very quirky and colorful from the moment one entered from the front door. The only door in the house as the place was just an endless hallway connecting all the rooms.

So, after the foyer came the guest room where the Fireplace connected to the Floo was. Then, a narrow hallway, then the living room. Another hallway later, you could find the Sunroom, connected to a small interior garden with hanging small trees and outdoor furniture. The following hallway contained all kind of strange and spooky paintings like a flower with a blinking eye in the middle, or the one with a big tree in the middle of a prairie which had a swing hanging from one of its branches moving with nobody sitting on the swing.

Heather was not one for quirky art but her favorite was the one of the man with tree like hair and a bird nestling on it.

After the ride of intense art came the subdued and quiet library which also had Rabastan’s office secluded in a corner of it. The room had a strong Expanding Charm because it didn’t lose out much to Hogwarts’ library. The shelves with countless books was a maze in itself too and she had constantly gotten lost in it before. What surprised Heather about the house design was the actual garden inside the house. The small interior garden seemed more like an extension of the Sunroom, yet this garden was the real deal.

Hogwarts’ greenhouses paled before the immensity of this garden. Between mini forests, flowery bushes, brick paths, ponds, areas with outside furniture, hidden alcoves and fountains, the place was more like an enchanted land than a garden inside a house. This was the place she spent most of her time in her past life. Her feet took her to her favorite hidden alcove which had a very comfortable wicker sofa under lush bougainvilleas in red, yellow and purple. She took a light breakfast there, then got comfortable to read the book she had grabbed in passing from the library.

She was even reminded of the game of hide-and-seek from the past making her smile while she waited for Rabastan to come back.

  
  


…

  
  


Rabastan was unhappy. He was finally living his dream of being married to the woman he loved yet they hadn’t been together for more than a day and they had already been interrupted twice. He had reluctantly accepted his brother’s visit, even if it was just Bellatrix coming up with disparaging and disrespectful words. However, he couldn’t think the same about Lord Gaunt. No matter how much his brother respected the man, to Rabastan, Lord Gaunt was just someone with a lot of charisma and knew how to handle those old coots in the Wizengamot.

Beyond that, Lord Gaunt was nothing.

Rabastan admitted that being an important personage in Wizarding politics was a great achievement for someone with basically no past like Lord Gaunt. Yet, it was actually that lack of background that made Lord Gaunt a paper tiger. He depended a lot on the aide of other Lords, economically speaking, that, by the off chance he didn’t receive that aide, he was just hot air with no substance. Any successful, ancient family knows that to actually have power you also needed money.

The Malfoy, the Black, the Longbottom and the Greengrass were Noble and Most Ancient Houses due to the obscene amount of money they had amassed over the years in their vaults and had known how to keep them full, plus the influence they had in the Wizarding Community and the Wizengamot. They were actual whales of power and money in the British Community with fame around the world, too.

The Lestrange, the Prewett, the Avery, the Macmillan, the Selwyn and the Travers were examples of money and influence with great ambition among the Houses. Although not as powerful as the Noble and Most Ancient Houses, they held a lot of prestige in the circles. Then, there were those Houses that had not so much influence but didn’t lose out in the money department compared to the Houses above like the Potter, the Flint, the Abbott, the Bulstrode, the Rosier, the Yaxley, the Bones and the Nott Houses.

Finally, there were those declining Houses which couldn’t manage well their finances with some even trying to tie themselves to more powerful Houses like the Burke, the Carrow, the Crouch, the Weasley, the Parkinson and the Rowle. Though, Rabastan had heard the Weasley kids had more success in their jobs than the older generation and were seeing some improvement in their life quality. He even applauded the Weasley twins’ effort in opening a joke shop to become competitors with Zonko’s, which once enjoyed the monopoly of joke items.

The Gaunts belonged to those Houses that were practically finished but Lord Gaunt, Tom Riddle, had managed to barely salvage the name; the name only because the vaults were as empty as the head of a mountain troll.

Rabastan definitely liked making money more than getting his hands into politics, though he knew a lot about Wizengamot matters due to his brother having constantly complained about boring sessions and meaningless words from those old coots, and he had heard about Lord Gaunt’s popularity. Nevertheless, popular or not, he was breaking years of tradition by sending him a letter to Floo call him because he had an important matter to speak with him.

Well, Rabastan thought it was more important to have his hard cock inside his Wife’s hot pussy all day long for the rest of the week than whatever Lord Gaunt wanted to say.

“Not to be disrespectful but please make it quick, Lord Gaunt. I just married and it’s not good to leave my Wife alone for so long.” Rabastan said as soon as the call connected. He was basically throwing stone after stone calling Lord Gaunt rude, and rubbing in his face the fact he was desecrating tradition by wanting to communicate with the newlywed Rabastan.

There was a pause in the other end. “My apologies, Rabastan, if I interrupted anything important on your end.” Lord Gaunt’s voice paused expecting a return for his remark yet he only received the tapping of fingers on the wooden frame of the Fireplace. “Cough. First, I must apologize for skipping your wedding ceremony yesterday. There were other matters that held me back. Next, to compensate such rudeness, I invite you and your Wife for a tea soiree tomor-”

“Next week, Lord Gaunt.” Rabastan interrupted. He wanted to roll his eyes at such obvious mistakes made by the man and that made him a bit suspicious.

“Ah, yes, next week.” Rabastan could hear the irritation in Lord Gaunt’s voice for being interrupted but he didn’t care. “I also congratulate you for marrying such a wonderful young woman. Heather is very capable and sometimes a bit restless but I believe you can tame that firecracker personality of hers.”

Rabastan’s eye twitched in displeasure hearing the familiar and somewhat intimate way in which Lord Gaunt talked about Heather. To call another man’s Wife by her given name, was Lord Gaunt insinuating something?

If Rabastan hadn’t paid close and special attention to her for three years before they married, he would have already suspected of the two having some sort of illicit relationship. Luckily, that was not the case. And the only possible occasion in which the two may have interacted was when Lord Gaunt imparted Dueling seminars in Hogwarts when Heather was in her seventh year. Given her talent in dueling, it was natural that Lord Gaunt had paid more attention to her. But beyond that, Rabastan knew and was aware that there was nothing else, not even follow-up letters.

Then, how was it that Lord Gaunt sounded as if Heather and him were very close?

“Thanks for the invitation, Lord Gaunt. I will send you an owl to ask for more details in a few days. Now, if you excuse me.” Rabastan may be a cold man to others, and even a shrew businessman considered a hopeless profiteer, yet he would never show his doubts about his Wife in front of others.

“Of course. Enjoy your honeymoon.” Like that, the call ended.

Rabastan sat for a moment to think.

First, Bellatrix insinuating problems between Heather and him; and now, an overly familiar Lord Gaunt. The two were targeting them, or more specifically, Heather. The question was, why? What could she have done to them to warrant such behavior? Or, was there something about his Wife he didn’t know about? Well, thanks to his stalking, there was nothing he didn’t know about her and with that in mind, he couldn’t come up with anything that she had done that they needed to pay close attention to; unless it had to do with their prompt marriage.

Heather wasn’t the first nor would she be the last woman to unwillingly marry, and perhaps there was something in that unwillingness that caught the attention of Lord Gaunt and Bellatrix.

Rabastan inwardly sneered. He knew Bellatrix was having an affair with Lord Gaunt. Sadly, there was nothing to be done as the only way his brother could get away from that woman was if she died. More than once he had thought of killing the bint, but Rodolphus had persuaded him not to do it despite being aware of the scandal, too. There was no love between the older couple but there was a Black House in between them. Although staging an accidental death was not difficult, the hard part would be to convince those paranoid Blacks that it was actually an accident. So, to avoid such troublesome matters, they had left her do whatever she wanted.

She held no power in the Lestrange House, either way.

Rodolphus, however, was very evil and cunning and was bidding his time not only with his Wife but with his so-called friend, Tom Riddle, too. After all, an affair may not sound like much until a Noble and Most Ancient House was involved. Oh, the two could already see the scandal in all the newspapers. If Lord Gaunt thought he could mock the Lestrange House by creating such a disgusting affair, then it seemed he either thought too highly of himself, or didn’t know the Lestrange House really well.

But back to topic, the two needed Heather for something; and he would be damned if he actually allowed them to put their paws on her. Onto another topic, should he ask her if she had any idea about it? Hm, finding her was a must; how else would he enjoy having her in his arms or pressed down on any surface pleasuring her? All the lust that had disappeared returned like a wave. He had always been someone with great control over his desires, but when it came to Heather, he was a lost cause.

He had been keeping an eye on her through the Wards and knew where she had walked through. Her steps had been slow as if getting herself familiar with the place which delighted him. She had paused in a few places like the interior garden, the hallway with the paintings and the library only to end up in the bigger garden. He didn’t know what she had done there as he was busy with his conversation but he was aware she was still in the garden considering the Wards hadn’t detected any movement from her.

As he himself reached the garden, he had to check the Wards again to pinpoint her exact location which resulted to be a secluded alcove.

His mind came up with all sort of thoughts as to why she had chosen that place and he quickly parted the curtain of flowers hiding her curled figure on the couch. She had taken down the bun on her hair letting loose those rebel yet charming curls, taken off her heels which didn’t help much with her short stature, and was very focused on the book she was reading until he arrived. Her big, emerald eyes looked up at him, shining with happiness. Her bright smile dazed him to believe a fairy had descended on his garden.

Could he actually love this woman more than he already did?

The answer was, yes.

“Is everything alright?” She asked putting aside the book she was reading, and seeing the immobile figure of her Husband stupidly looking at her. Well, even his stupid face was very handsome.

Her voice broke the spell she had on him and he readily sat beside her, putting her small and cute feet on his lap, his hands softly kneading her toes, tickling her. “Everything is fine. You are very fine.” His darkened eyes looked at her while he took one of her feet to his lips.

“Rabastan...” Heather felt very helpless towards her Husband. Allowing him to bath her in his love also included being drowned in his lust, being the recipient of smoldering gazes and suggestive actions. “Be serious.” She chided. “What did Lord Gaunt want?” It was very important for her to know if he had already begun with his plans and if those plans still included her. Only then would she take the necessary precautions.

Rabastan, however, ignored her question. “I am being serious.” He said with a hoarse voice. “I seriously want to make love to you here and now.” His lips left a hot trail on her white calf as he went up and up her leg, the skirt of her dress already pooling around her hips.

“Wait, Rabastan...” Her voice turned softer which didn’t help in appeasing her Husband’s lust. His lips’ journey had already reached the base of her thighs and were dangerously hovering around her most private part. She unconsciously parted her legs wide open to allow him to do whatever he wanted down there. Only when he actually buried his face in her covered intimate parts, she returned to her senses.

“Smells good in here.” He even said after he took a deep breath.

Heather turned crimson red. They had just taken a quick shower earlier to be a bit presentable before the brother and sister-in-law, so she didn’t think it was clean enough down there. Yet hearing him say such words was not only uncomfortable but very embarrassing.

After all, women had been taught they had to serve their Husbands. In the matters of the bed, it would always be them women doing things to their Husbands, not the other way around like Rabastan seemed to be doing. Even the act of him fingering her last night was not something he should have done.

“Wait, Rabastan.” She stopped his movements by grabbing his head. “This is not… You shouldn’t be doing this.” She stuttered.

He knew what she meant. He had also been taught about the bed chemistry between a couple, and he had believed in it for many years. But Heather was different to him; he didn’t want her to be someone used to only pop kids out whenever he wanted. He wanted to pleasure her, to make her feel good, to leave her delirious with his love.

“I don’t care.” He stated with full conviction. “What I do with my beloved woman should only matter to me, and to you. What others say, I couldn’t care less… besides, you want it too. Look, your panties are already wet.” He chuckled poking the small wet spot.

“No, I...” She wouldn’t admit that she wanted it, but her thoughts abandoned her as she felt his tongue teasingly rubbing her and making her wet her panties even wetter.

“See, Heather, your body is more honest that your pretty mouth. Just enjoy it.” He purred as a finger slid between the thick lips over the fabric.

His answer was a breathless moan from her and he continued nipping and rubbing those hidden folds. Hearing she was already incoherent from just that, he decided to step up the game. Slowly taking off her panties, he uncovered her glistening folds and well-trimmed bush. He didn’t hold back any longer and dove on her.

Smooch! Shlurp!

“Mm… ah! Ha!” Her body was already trembling due to the stimulation. It was stronger and better than only his fingers touching her. The lewd noises of sucking and licking from his tongue and lips were not helping either.

Rabastan watched with pride how she melted in moans, how she bloomed under his tongue, how she dripped after a few licks, and how her body twisted as if not knowing what to do with all the pleasure. His head had even been pressed between her thighs until he used his hands to spread her legs open.

“Keep them spread for me.” He said to which she automatically complied by grabbing her thighs and presenting herself to him wide open.

His fingers spread all her juices mixed with his saliva around, marveling at how much had already come out making two of his fingers easily come in and out of her pussy. His own cock was already leaking hard, and his hips thrust the couch searching for his own release.

He spread the small lips hiding the magical rosy button and gave it lick making her yell. One of her hands tightly grabbed his hair while the other tightly pulled her dress belying the fact of how aroused she was. He had learned that the tighter she grabbed, the closer she was to her orgasm.

Two of his fingers slowly went in and out while his tongue madly licked that rosy button. “Oh my..! Oh! Ah!” Her first orgasm breathlessly and easily came like that, letting him taste those juices even more. But he didn’t stop. His mind was extremely intoxicated after that first taste, and he wanted more.

Lick! Shmlurp!

She was dripping even more juice and her voice had already faded to short, breathless yelps and exclaims. Her mind was totally blank and her hips automatically moved to seek more of that maddening pleasure. He also had already given up on holding himself back and had spilled his cum all over his pants. The two were already lost to their own lust.

His fingers were now madly fucking her while his mouth kept sucking and his tongue kept licking. Her second orgasm came with a powerful tightening of her whole body as she screamed, “Oh, fuck!”

Rabastan was a bit surprised hearing her curse but more than that, he was madly proud and elated she did it due to him. Just like that, he became a bottomless pit, always wanting more from her, hear more from her, not stopping at all.

Heather only knew she was starting to feel a bit sore down there from all the rubbing and thrusting yet the pleasure overshadowed the soreness. She had even been on the verge of blacking out from that second orgasm, and she felt as if she was only running on fumes. Her throat didn’t stop letting out moans and mewls as her body once again built up another orgasm. However, this felt different.

“Rabastan...” She breathlessly called out. The pleasure was too much, she was too much gone, tears had even started spilling and a bit of drool was coming out from her mouth. But that feeling intensified and she started to panic as it felt like… like… “Rabastan… coming… it’s coming...” She said with a strangled voice.

“Haa, let it come.” He said, also breathless from all his work. His chin was smeared with her juices, and there was even a white substance clinging on it as well as being spread all over his hand as four of his fingers continued their labor of thrusting her. “Let it come, Heather. Fuck, you are so amazing.”

“No… it’s… AH! AHH!” She wasn’t able to warn him on time, and she had her revenge for the cum shot on her face by squirting directly on his face. Not being able to stop what had come out of her, she started sobbing from the force of the orgasm, and the shame from the liquid coming out.

“Shit, this is so hot.” He growled licking the liquid off his lips and around his mouth while he watched her pussy letting more out.

He quickly pulled his cock out and started to stroke himself at the scene. With the tight wet hold and the fast pace from his hand, it wasn’t long before he was having an explosive orgasm himself, spilling his cum all over Heather’s extremely wet pussy. Only after he was done ejecting everything, he noticed she was sorrowfully holding down her sobs while covering her face.

“No, no, Heather, love, don’t cry.” He panicked and immediately gathered her in his arms. “It was fine, it was totally fine.” Feeling her shaking shoulders broke his heart and he flustered not knowing what to do or say. His own semi-hard cock had become totally soft seeing her plight.

“It wasn’t fine!” She cried out. “I… I…”

“You what? You did nothing wrong.” He softly spoke to her. He didn’t know what had her like that so he could only keep reassuring her.

“But I… on your face...” She trailed off still ashamed, her voice so low he was barely able to catch her words.

He was enlightened as to her distressed appearance and he felt funny. It was actually his first time seeing something like Heather did, yet instead of being him the displeased one, he was there appeasing her. Well, he had seen it was not pee, so he didn’t mind whatever it was she had spurted on his face.

“It’s not what you are thinking. It was totally fine, I don’t mind. I think it was pretty sexy.” He lovingly said combing her curls.

“Was it?” She asked with a sad voice, not convinced.

“It was. Whatever comes out from you, gross or not, I will love it just as much as I love you.” He confessed tightly hugging her as if wanting to meld her into his bones. “I love you, I love you so much, Heather.” He chanted over and over.

Heather could feel the heaviness of his love making her heart pound and her face blush. She wanted to bask forever in his feelings, to be the one and only person he loved this intensely. This was the freedom she had been looking for, the empowerment she yearned for. Her family easily used her as a piece to tie themselves to a powerful House, yet all she wanted was to feel important, to be loved. Rabastan made her feel like that, as if his whole world revolved around her. That sweetness, she greedily wanted it, this life, her next life, the following one, all the lives her soul could live.

“How much do you love me?” She asked, greedily asking for more.

“I love you so much it hurt me to wait so long to marry you. I dreamed about you day and night for you to call me Husband, to have you in my arms, to whisper my love to you. I love you so much that I will never let you go, not even if you ask me. Even if you hate me, I will still keep loving you.”

She believed it. She had once hated him but he still kept loving her. However, he loved her more than he expected that he would actually let her go believing it would be better for her, that it would make her happier. As long as she said it, he would do it. Before, he never had the chance to whisper his love to her, not even have her in his arms, he was lucky if he actually caught a glimpse of her figure. It was her first time, though, knowing he had yearned so much for her.

That begged the question, since when had he started loving her?

“I will never leave you, Husband.” She softly promised. If her aching and yearning for him was love, then so be it. She just wouldn’t say it yet. After all, wouldn’t he be suspicious if she suddenly blurted out those words after showing reluctance the day of their wedding?

The two indulged themselves in each other’s presence at such closeness without saying a word. Their relationship was in an infant stage no matter how strong their feelings for the other were. It was easy to say ‘I love you’ yet what was hard was to keep that love burning and not become ashes. Apart from having sex non-stop, yelling out love words and promises, and acting lovey-dovey, they needed to air all matters about them. That’s why Heather retook the previous topic before it all descended into pleasure.

“What was the important matter Lord Gaunt wanted to talk about?” She was nervous thinking her insistence would make Rabastan suspicious. She actually didn’t even have the right to ask about his matters but she just hoped he would be open to it.

“Let’s take a bath. I bet you feel all sticky.” Rabastan once again ignored her question and picked her up to take her to their rooms. Heather could only conclude he would not tell her about it so she kept quiet. She didn’t even react when he took off her dress and placed her naked body in the big tube. “Does it hurt?”

She was confused for a moment but quickly regained her senses when she felt his fingers gently cleaning her. Even though they had already had sex and he got a close-up of her intimate parts, she still felt shy whenever he touched her so she moved away with a mighty blush. “Hurts a bit.” She said seeing as he was still waiting for a reply. His nails might have rubbed her wrongly inside making her a bit sore but it was not that much.

“It was red, so I thought I had hurt you.” He explained enjoying her shy appearance.

He left her to her own devices and he preoccupied himself in cleaning his body while his mind thought about the conversation he had with Lord Gaunt. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell her, he just discovered he was a bit afraid of the truth. He took a moment to reach a decision and he instantly knew what to do seeing her thoroughly and distractedly cleaning herself as if she was alone in the tube. “He has invited us for tea.”

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabastan and Heather overcome their first obstacle, only to face another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning our week with Heather again! This fic only has two more chapters to update, as I have only 6 written. If I have time, I might be able to write the 7th one. But, I already have two other ongoing fics I am focusing on, so updating might take a while.
> 
> Either way, I hope you are enjoying the fic while the updates last, lol.
> 
> Today I am going to do the homework I got before the official vacations. Yep, I had been procrastinating and will do it on the last day, lol. I've never been a good student.
> 
> How are you doing? I hope you are fine! Stay safe, my dear readers! Wash your hands and stay at home!

* * *

“He has invited us for tea.”

“Huh?” Heather had been too focused cleaning herself that she didn’t understand what he was talking about.

Rabastan smiled at her wide-eyed appearance. “Lord Gaunt has invited us for tea next week.” He paused but continued with what he wanted to say. “He also congratulated us for our marriage and… he asked me to take care of you as if he knew you.” The man hadn’t said that but Rabastan wanted to gauge Heather’s reaction from his words. Her reaction, though, was a bit puzzling to him.

Heather was taken aback by Rabastan’s words and she couldn’t help to blurt out, “But I haven’t met him.” Of course, she thought 'meeting' him like how she did in her past life: after her divorce, with other intentions, the two alone.

“You already have met him.” He said. His heart was already feeling a bit relieved knowing there was nothing between the two. As a Lestrange and a businessman, he could gauge what a person might be thinking from the expressions in the face, even if they were very small. Gryffindors always had a hard time hiding their thoughts contrary to the cunning Slytherins, so Rabastan knew she was not lying, or at least she didn’t have a strong impression of Lord Gaunt worth remembering based on what she let out.

“I have?” She asked, surprised. Heather couldn’t be blamed about her jumbled memories. After she had divorced Rabastan in the past, her life had been a bit hectic that she felt it had been years, instead of a couple of months compiled of her graduating, getting married, divorcing and dying. It was a bit sad as she was barely eighteen when it all happened. So she has completely forgotten having met Lord Gaunt on her seventh year. It was even after Christmas Holidays; so, not that long ago actually.

It was Rabastan’s turn to be surprised. “He went to Hogwarts and taught you Dueling.” He explained.

Heather’s face turned pensive for a bit, to then become enlightened. Lord Gaunt really had taught the Seventh Year Dueling. Hogwarts had a Dueling Club which she was part of as the sole female member. Even though the school bragged about an inclusive educational environment, there was a marked difference between the subjects boys and girls took. There was nothing they could do about the basic subjects as everybody had to take them, but it was in the electives and clubs that one could see the difference.

There were absolutely no boys in Divination while there were no girls in Care of Magical Creatures. Arithmancy and Runes saw a bit of variety yet there were still more boys as the girls concentrated in Muggle Studies, since women had the duty to be the first teachers to their kids.

The clubs also saw a great disparity.

As mentioned before, the Dueling club only had Heather as a woman among the hundred boys; and that was just because she stubbornly chose it instead of the traditional Etiquette club for girls. The choir had more girls than boys while the Gobstones Club had more boys. And so on, there was a trend of one class or club having more of this, or more of that in Alchemy, Ancient Studies, Magical Theory, and even Quidditch. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had a couple of girls in the team while Slytherin and Hufflepluf had none.

Lord Gaunt had made an open invitation to his Dueling seminars to all the students in their Seventh Year apart from the official club, and she realized that perhaps it was during that time that he had made plans with her. Because she was stupid and opened up a bit to him talking about what she wanted with her life. She didn’t want to get married, wanted a job and wanted to be recognized by everybody. He wasn’t the first man she had talked about her thoughts, her godfather Sirius and uncle Remus were included, yet he was the only one to actually take advantage of her goals and dreams.

She inwardly sighed, truly too naive.

Thinking back to what Rabastan had said, she felt something was weird. With locked eyebrows, she seriously looked at him and asked, “How do you know about the Dueling thing?”

Rabastan stiffened for a second. “Lord Gaunt visited the house and told us about it.” He quickly replied.

Heather thought that made sense although she felt there was something she was missing. Either way, she wasn’t good at nitpicking people’s words so she easily accepted her Husband’s words. The only one she would never, ever doubt, she vowed.

Rabastan quietly exhaled the tension in his body. He was grateful she didn’t pursue the matter; whoever told him Gryffindors weren’t smart, he needed to have a serious conversation with that person. He was about to be discovered as a creepy stalker by his Wife! To forget about the topic, he tenderly kissed her all over her face making her blush. He didn’t want to think anymore about inappropriate Lord Gaunts and unwanted tea invitations.

His thoughts of making sweet love in the tub, though, were not fulfilled when Heather said she didn’t feel comfortable. Of course that meant not comfortable down there. It seemed he had truly hurt her back then, and he felt truly sorry, promising himself to be good to her.

And that was how the two found themselves feeding each other during lunch. Heather wanted to try being nice to him to make up for her horrible past life, so she thought feeding him would be the perfect chance. She was very nervous at first, but she was very happy when he brightly smiled at her gesture that he unexpectedly returned. Or maybe not that unexpected as he had had the same idea as her.

“Here, say ah.” Heather gently placed the fork with a bit of salad in it near his mouth. She had even specially sat beside him at the small table of their rooms. The dining room was too far and their bath had relaxed them too much that they turned lazy.

Rabastan opened his mouth as his eyes overflowed with love and happiness. Before getting married, he had thought it would have been nice to, at most, get along with Heather; his expectations had not been very high knowing her personality. Yet, he was pleasantly surprised seeing her try to make their marriage work. His mind came up with a very impossible idea that refused to leave. “Do you love me, Heather?” He finally voiced his thought. A tiny piece of meat made its way to her mouth.

She paused but still ate the meat. Her own eyes locked with his. Should she answer? Well, it was a given she should, the matter was if she would confirm or deny it. She admitted her actions had been very contradictory to when they had their wedding, and it was only Rabastan’s blind love who could easily accept such extreme treatment from her. Did she love him? She was not sure herself, but she was in love with him, she liked him a lot. Perhaps she was not that far from truly loving him. That’s why she gave the best answer she could come up with.

“I want to love you, Husband.”

Rabastan’s face split into a bright smile after hearing her answer. His heart was soaring, filled with sweetness and happiness. “Do you, really?” He still composed himself and teasingly asked eating the meat she was offering him. He had never thought lunch could be so delicious. Heather blushed at his teasing. Was he fishing for a confession? She pursed her lips and looked away from him wanting to ignore him. Though, she was only hiding her true thoughts from him. “Are you angry?” He suddenly asked embracing her. She could hear he was flustered by her actions and she held back her laugh.

“Not angry.” She softly replied before releasing herself from his arms to keep feeding him.

Rabastan opened his mouth to receive the vegetables she picked for him. “Did you mean what you said?” He persisted. How happy he would be if he could get her love.

“If I don’t put my effort in our marriage, would that not make you suffer?” She had been curious. She had wanted to ask the Rabastan of her past life if, despite his love towards her, he had been unhappy from everything she did. She guessed he must have been miserable, being ignored by the Wife he loved dearly, so she just wanted to hear it at least from this Rabastan.

He noticed the complicated expression on her face and he couldn’t begin to guess her thoughts but he could somehow understand what she was actually asking. He was truthfully a greedy person. More so when it came to her. He wanted everything that had to do with her. Everything. Many times he had mulled over his behavior that bordered on obsessive, and pondered if it was actually not love what he felt for her. What if it was only a fixation from that first time he saw her and desired her very badly? What if it was only some extreme infatuation?

That was how his stalking began. To convince himself it was love, he started paying attention to every action of her.

He had sent a letter to Lord Potter, James, exposing his interest in her, that he was willing to wait for her to finish her studies -even if he could actually pull her out of Hogwarts to marry her. Rabastan also had hinted the man to provide him with some help about her likes and interests. In exchange, he had promised to help the Potters with any matter they needed the Lestrange House for. It was a very cheap move from him and he felt a bit uncomfortable when James Potter easily sold his daughter for a few favors.

Either way, he did not lose the opportunity to know more about her from that deal. That summer she had been presented to Society, she had gone out a couple of times with some friends to Diagon Alley and a few other Muggle places, and he had followed her like a maniac. Her wide smile, her cheerfulness, her furrowed brows when thinking, her act of biting her lips when displeased, he burned all those expressions of hers in his mind. And the more he looked, the more he liked what he saw.

Heather was like a true restless Gryffindor with a bit of Slytherin cunning.

When she returned to Hogwarts, he had immediately asked one of his brother’s friends, Severus Snape, the D.A.D.A professor, to tell Rabastan everything he saw about her. It was actually funny to read Severus’ letters when he referred Heather as a ‘violent dunderhead’ during his classes. The teen could wipe the floor with any boy in her class with ease that many times Rabastan felt Severus was complaining about her unladylike behavior. So different from the mother who used to be Severus’ unrequited love for so many years.

However, Severus was very objective about her as he was aware of Rabastan’s interest in her, and also mentioned she was a good student. Very just and fair for a Gryffindor. Showed a bit of cunning after she got in trouble with the teachers. Had vision when she actually invested and sponsored the Weasley twins’ shop becoming a co-partner with half the shares, giving her pockets a good sum of income. The dour man begrudgingly accepted she was an excellent Seeker and the reason the Slytherin House lost their matches against Gryffindor. Also, the only reason she didn’t become Head Girl was because she didn’t drown herself in subjects like Hermione Granger did.

Heather actually knew what she wanted. Severus didn’t need to be told as he noticed her goal was never to become a prized Wife hidden in the corners of a huge manor and he had emphasized that to Rabastan; not because he cared about his student but because Rabastan was Rodolphus’ brother. Severus needed to ‘warn’ Rabastan that there might be a possibility of Heather retaliating against him for his marriage proposal. She was a young woman who wanted to prove herself in a world where men had the final say, and seeing her future being what she hated most was a spell for trouble.

Rabastan knew she was clipping her wings with his selfish proposal. He had known Heather would most likely hate him for it; yet in three years of following her closely, he not only convinced himself he loved her, he was more than sure that he did. Those three years he couldn’t meet her but had been keeping a close eye on her, she had been like a dream to him, a dream come true the moment she married him. It was inexplicable, but love had bloomed. And the more he loved her, the more he hurt thinking she would hate him for marrying him.

His love was selfish as he still proposed, but it was selfless when he decided to do everything in his power to make her happy.

His thoughts had always been to make her happy that he threw aside his own interests. Yet, the person he thought would hate him was asking him if he would be hurt in the case she never corresponded him. The truth was, he would be hurt. Having her so close yet so far, would that not be a nightmare? Their lunch was totally forgotten as he gently rubbed his fingers against the smooth skin on her face. She was really his Wife, she was really together with him. _She was never leaving him,_ he darkly thought, then sighed.

“Do you hate me, Heather?” He asked instead of answering her question.

Heather didn’t show the intense turmoil inside her from that question. Had he noticed something? The least she wanted was to repeat the mistakes from her past life. However, whatever she did in that accursed life she brought to herself didn’t matter anymore. It was another time. It was another chance. She would have no opportunity to apologize to the Rabastan of her past life, but she could do it with the one in front of her. To be sincere with him.

“I’m sorry, Rabastan.” The hand that had been caressing her jerked and painfully pinched her cheek. She, however, didn’t even grimace. “I used to hate you. My plan all along, from the moment my brother was born, had been to leave England and make my own path away from all this.” This oppression. “Marrying… had never been in my mind. And if I did, it would have probably been with a Muggle who could have respected me, given me the love I wanted, given me the freedom I needed.”

As Rabastan thought, it hurt. “Then, what made you change your mind?” She herself said she would put effort in their marriage, didn't she?

“You.” She softly confessed. Her hand pressed against the hand that had pinched her and she leaned her head on it. “There are many things you don’t know about me, Rabastan. Maybe with time you will unravel the truth, and it will instead be you who hate me. When you do, just remember that what I need is only you, that I am willing to spend my life with you.”

It was not enough to Rabastan; his greed wanted more. Yet, he knew she wouldn’t give it easily. At least he had put his worries to rest knowing there was hope. That she was giving him sweet hope. With their meal already cold, there was no way they would continue eating. Instead, he grabbed the wine served with the food and took a swig. Though, instead of swallowing, he stamped his mouth on Heather’s and transferred the wine to her. “If I ever hate you, Heather, then that will be the end of us.” _The end of our relationship, the end of our marriage, and the end of our lives._ He thought as he licked the wine that had spilled from her lips.

“Then, I will enjoy the now that has an ‘us’.” She promised. Even if only for a moment, while he was hers and she was his, she would be happy. She would fulfill her wish.

The two met in a hungry kiss. A desperate kiss. As if the promised ‘us’ would be short-lived. The discomfort she had before had vanished in the air in the face of Rabastan’s hands that left hot trails over her body. She had even daringly sat on his lap and frantically rubbed herself on him. She could feel Rabastan’s cock rising to her, rising for her, and she felt proud.

She truly didn’t need any activist action to find her freedom, to know what meant to be powerful. She only needed to rule over Rabastan, to feel in the top, to show his Husband what it entailed to have married Heather Potter. Her Magic reacted to her desires and it instantly made him fly across the room and fall on the bed. She even Apparated on top of him without the use of the wand her Husband held in his care.

“How did you do that?” Rabastan asked surprised. Although his lust was clouding his mind, he could still appreciate acts of wandless Magic when they were performed, and by his Wife no less. “Your wand...”

“The only wand I want is here.” Heather cut him off and grabbed his cock over the fabric of his pants. Rabastan’s breath hitched.

“What are you going to do with it?” Rabastan asked in a hoarse voice. Damn, Heather was too alluring, too arousing like this.

“I want to have a taste.” She had been licked and sucked and it had been mind-blowing, it was only fair to return the gesture.

Rabastan saw how his clothes disappeared and dropped on the floor leaving him in the nude and before Heather’s hungry eyes. “Oh, fuck, yes, taste it.” He breathlessly said with a hint of pleading. It was only the second day of their marriage and he had hit the jackpot, how could he not be excited?

Heather was truthfully someone who never had any sexual experience, yet her inexperience didn’t hinder her desires. After all, one could also fantasize, right? Firmly taking that hard cock, she gave it a long and slow lick from base to head, stopping for a second longer on the tip and the slit.

“Shit...” He growled with gritted teeth.

“You taste good… Mm.” Heather said, to then rub her lips alongside his member, teasing him. Up and down, up and down licking to spread her saliva on it. Twisting her hand on the base, her mouth clamped the head as her tongue roughly licked it. Her nostrils were invaded by the musky scent of his pubic hair, turning her even more daring in her actions.

Lick! Slurp!

“Ah, that’s good.” He moaned while staring at the image of Heather with his cock in her mouth. “Spit on it.” Hoisted on his forearms, he gave a few directions. He was receiving his first ever blowjob so he wanted to experiment a bit, too. He was glad he never allowed those women to do it, his Heather was a genius at it.

As she wanted to make him feel good, she heeded his suggestion in her own way. Looking directly at him, she swallowed his cock as far as she could to lick it all over and let her drool cover that part she swallowed. Taking it out with a ‘pop’, she used her hand to spread the drool all over him. “How did that feel?” She asked noticing his labored breathing.

“Ung, amazing... it was amazing.” He managed to say enjoying the wet stroking from her hand.

Heather smiled and put her tongue to use again. From to the top, she went down and even further down taking a lick at the wrinkled sacs, putting one of his balls in her mouth and then the other while her hand didn’t stop stroking him.

“Fuck, yes, like that...” One of his hands unconsciously gently grabbed her hair. He was never one to be vocal about his pleasure as he enjoyed the moans of a woman; yet his own young Wife was making him spout all sort of incoherent words and let out strings of grunts and moans. His hips twitched upwards when she swallowed him again in a lewd sucking sound. “...stay like that...”

“Mm?” She asked confused as he firmly held her head while she still had his cock in her mouth. “Mmg!” She then exclaimed when he thrust his hips up making his cock go deeper into her mouth. She almost threw up when the tip hit her uvula. “Nng… ugh...” But she held back that reflex and let him fuck her mouth until she couldn’t hold it any longer and stopped him.

His cock was already fully wet of drool and his own pre-cum. “Don’t stop, Heather, you are doing good.” Rabastan pleaded.

Suck! Shmlurp!

“What do you want?” She asked sucking and licking the tip to taste more of that salty liquid coming out from him.

“Inside your mouth...” He had never been this hard and wanting so badly to explode. Her mouth was everywhere, her hand was everywhere and it was not enough to reach his climax, it had felt so good to thrust her mouth that his only wish was to cum inside it. Luckily, his Wife took pity on him and his cock once again was inside that wet and hot mouth of hers. “Fuck! Yes! Yes!”

Learning from before, she bobbed her head up and down, making it slowly go deeper down her mouth. More than once her teeth scrapped along the tender flesh of his cock but that only made him hiss and tell her to keep going, obviously liking it. Her jaw was starting to hurt so she desisted from being greedy to make him go deeper. She would have more chances in the future anyway.

Holding the head of his cock with her lips while licking it, she madly stroke him, while her other hand held his hips to prevent him from moving. As soon as the first shot came out with a loud grunt from him, more followed and she bobbed her head again to milk all his cum and swallow it. She had been hesitant at first, but the big load that was slipping out her mouth made her unconsciously do it.

“Heather, you swallowed it?” Rabastan asked a bit incredulous, he had had an amazing orgasm thanks to her and he opened the eyes he had closed to enjoy the moment only to find she had swallowed his cum.

“It’s not going down.” Heather said instead, seeing as his cock was still hard and proudly standing. Rabastan could only wryly smile. Of course it wouldn’t go down after seeing such a hot scene of her swallowing his cum.

He sat up and then stood by the side of the bed. “Come here.” He beckoned. She crawled towards the edge of the bed confused but still obediently sat when he told her to do so. “My devilish little Wife,” he purred cleaning the residues of his cum from the corner of her mouth. “This Husband needs to use your mouth to be happy.”

Heather’s eyes flashed as her face blushed knowing very well what he wanted. She didn’t reply and just got comfortable on the bed. She intently stared at him as she slowly opened her mouth and took out her tongue.

“You really are beautiful, Heather.” He sighed. Seeing her limpid eyes and those inviting rosy lips made him forget about his aching cock as he basked in her beauty. It had been these rebel curls, this smooth white skin, these emerald eyes, this rosy mouth that had captivated him. “Open a little bit more and relax. That’s right.”

He knew it must be uncomfortable for her to have his cock in her mouth; it was his pride of length and width and with which he would warrant her happiness. That’s why he slowly began inserting his hardness inside that wet mouth. It had a different appeal than her slick pussy, and he had dreamed and spilled thinking about this very exact moment many times.

“Mmg… Nng...” Her gag reflex reacted many times but she luckily didn’t throw up due to his fast pulls. She still tried her best to adjust and breath through her nose to let him do what he wanted. Her hands grabbed his which were holding her head to find some leverage.

Rabastan set a normal pace to not choke her. But he still felt his second orgasm quickly building up, so he kept his pace as Heather never told him to stop. “I like having my cock inside your mouth, do you like having my cock inside your mouth?” He asked slowing down.

“Mmhm...” Heather minutely nodded. The vibration of her vocal chords made his cock twitch. She noticed and kept humming to give him more pleasure. That made his pace pick up again and go even deeper, but she was prepared and held back her gag reflex even if her eyes filled with tears.

Rabastan focused on not going too deep while looking at her enchanting face. Drool was coming out of her mouth and her moistened eyes never once drifted away from his face. It was very enrapturing.

For a moment, the room was only filled with his heavy breathing and the sounds of her throat taking his cock together with her humming. It was a very alluringly peaceful moment that was broken by an owl entering the room with a letter on its beak. Heather identified the owl as hers, her Hedwig.

Heather tried to shoo Hedwig away but the owl didn’t know she had intruded into a very intimate moment and dropped the letter she had been carrying to then coolly fly away. Rabastan didn’t mind and never once slowed down. Heather would have also ignored it if it wasn’t because from where she was sitting, she could see the letter stopped midair, obviously being one of those charmed letters.

She felt dread fill her as she knew only one person sent her letters like those. And sure enough, not a moment later, Hermione’s voice came from the letter.

“ _Hello, Heather. I hope you are doing well with your new life. I still can’t believe you got married when you kept saying you would never do so. I guess you must not be feeling good in that cage that is the Lestrange House, I remember you once called it like that. Are you still planning to divorce your Husband? If so, I can help you with that. You have been desperate back then when you told me about your marriage, that you didn't want it, ranting about doing everything and anything you could to make him divorce you that I worried about you. Anyway, send me a letter back when you can telling me your thoughts.”_

Hermione had been one of those people Heather thought was her friend, that she could count on her for whatever she needed. She had been a good friend, but for all the wrong reasons. Heather could imagine how she had been laughing at her back as soon as the plan to kill her had been decided. Because Hermione had helped others dig Heather’s grave. She gladly did it claiming it was better to have the daughter of a prestigious family to die for the cause. Heather had been very disgusted by Hermione back then. And now that disgusting friend was once again digging a grave for her Husband to push her in.

What a good friend she was.

Heather didn’t need to ask Rabastan if he was angry about what the letter said, about Hermione’s once truthful but now inappropriate words, as she suddenly felt him plunge deeper into her throat. He no longer cared if she felt comfortable or not, if he was hurting her. She, however, didn’t stop him as she had to pay not only for this Rabastan but for the past Rabastan, too.

Well, perhaps she actually didn’t need to pay anything, yet she was convinced she had to; for her past foolishness. Her tears fell, filled with regret, but she still smilingly looked at his dark eyes.

“Ahg… Nng… Uhg...” She could barely stop herself from throwing up as his cock kept going deeper down her throat. The pace was very fast too and his testicles were hitting her chin. That was how it really felt being fucked in her mouth, she realized. Yet she still took it all in without a complaint.

She didn’t even complain when he reached his climax and instead of spilling inside her mouth, he did it all over her face. If it was before, in her past life, she would have been humiliated and angry; yet now she felt it was right, as it was her beloved Husband who did it.

Her angry beloved Husband who Accio’d his wand and burned the letter that had dropped on the floor. After venting that bit of anger, he turned to look at Heather who had not moved at all, still sitting on the edge of the bed with his cum all over her face looking at him with glazed eyes. The scene should have normally been erotic but it wasn’t at that moment; instead, it had a hint of mockery to him. They had just been talking about it, talking about who would hate who, and then this letter came.

“Do you have anything to say, Heather?” He lowly asked, his hand twirled his wand menacingly. As the Husband, he was in his right to punish his Wife if she committed a grave mistake. Her answer would warrant her a punishment or not depending on what she said.

Heather brokenly smiled. “Is there something you regret, Rabastan?” Not expecting an answer from him, she continued. “I regret trusting the wrong people. And I also regret being born a woman.” Her confession made Rabastan’s anger disappear. If she hadn’t been born a woman, what about him? “You don’t know what is like to have the world in your reach only for the door to close on your nose. But the sad part of it is when people rub it in your face. I admit that I had thought of divorcing you in a fit of rage, and even told my friend Hermione about it. But that was my mistake, telling her. Now that I have changed my mind towards you, don’t you consider it laughable to hear her words?”

Rabastan was not a cunning profiteer in vain and could get the point of Heather’s words. “She did it on purpose.” After all, even between friends, things like divorce should never be encouraged. Not in their Society.

Heather nodded. “Jealousy is a very ugly treat in a woman.”

Hermione was a bright witch who wanted to bring a lot of changes to the backwards Wizarding World they lived in, just like any Muggleborn tried to do throughout the years. That was why she allied herself with Tom Riddle, the man who promoted all the correct ideas a new society needed, a progressive society. It had happened on the summer before their Seventh Year. Hermione claimed she had met Lord Gaunt by coincidence in Diagon Alley, but Heather didn’t think so. No matter how bright, Hermione could sometimes be rather naive and innocent.

And it was that naivete and innocence that insidiously trapped Heather in her words. Heather thought Hermione, as her friend, was telling the truth. Perhaps there was a time there was truth in her words, yet they turned into something else when Hermione finally saw the reality of things.

Women in the Wizarding World truly didn’t have much voice, and Tom Riddle only pretended to hear. Hermione had noticed that long ago. Her only option had been to marry an influential man who cared for her enough to let her accomplish whatever she wanted. Rabastan was such person. Heather had told Hermione about all the promises he had made to her Father to let him marry her. What woman with a progressive mind wouldn’t want a man who could put her in a pedestal? Heather had that kind of man, Hermione didn’t.

The rest was history.

“You might even start pitying me.” Heather mirthlessly chuckled. “Sold by my family, betrayed by my friends. What else do I have?” Her head fell as she didn’t dare to look at her Husband. She was ashamed and angry at herself. If only she had been more careful in what she was getting into, been more careful in what she said. But the damage was done. Even if she still could fix her mistakes, she had a long way to do it. As she wallowed in the misery of her past memories, a hand lifted her chin and a wet handkerchief cleaned her face.

“Am I painted to you, Heather?” Rabastan asked with false anger.

“No, you are just naked.” She cheekily replied which made Rabastan laugh. That was the cleverness of a Slytherin, twisting his words to her convenience. He loved that.

“I told you I trust you. You already explained yourself and I believe you.” Rabastan relented. She had said that one day he might hate her. But if whatever he didn’t know about her was on the same vein of what he heard from that letter, then it would be hard to make him hate her. What he hated were all those people targeting at his happiness together with his Wife, and that… that needed to be doubled, no, tripled paid. Starting with the slippery woman in front of him who gave him an amazing deep throat. “You still need to be punished, my love.”

Heather’s heart skipped a beat seeing that small smile of her Husband that she knew bode her no well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabastan imparts punishment. 
> 
> The newlyweds have a sincere conversation that urges Rabastan to want to protect his dear Wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is picking up... after laying down some background information, I hope you guys understand what to expect from this plot. It might be rage inducing, frustrating, and make you feel extremely uncomfortable but that is how it is. 
> 
> As I explained a reader of mine, what happened in Heather's past life will be slowly disclosed. Also, you might not have noticed, but Rabastan and Heather are just a couple trying to break away from the views they had been raised with. It's hard because there is a whole Society which would constantly bombard them with its ways. So, let's hope they reach a point in which they are comfortable with their marriage without caring what others say. 
> 
> According to our president, we will come out of quarantine on May... I am still drowning in homework, procrastinating it. LOL. How have you been? You ok there?   
> Stay safe guys, wash your hands and stay at home!

* * *

If someone had told Heather that she would be obediently laying on her Husband’s lap, naked and with her ass up, she would have hexed that person to oblivion. Yet there she actually was, awaiting for her Husband to apply punishment, to spank her. She didn’t want to deny that she was a bit scared but they had talked a bit about it and she had wanted to try it. Her Husband, the profiteer, had sold the idea pretty well and convinced her to try it. To give this bit of power over her to Rabastan. Besides, he had promised to do it lightly as it was their first time, so she wasn’t that worried.

Rabastan, for his part, felt on cloud nine.

Not only a handjob, a blowjob and a deep throat, there was also a spanking on the same day. Had someone slipped a drop of Felix Felicis in his food? He never thought his little Wife could be this… accommodating.

Making sure she was comfortable on his lap, his eyes and right hand traveled alongside her curved back rising their anticipation. Then, he lightly rubbed the ass presented to him. It was pale, perky, and had little moles here and there; his throat dried before such an alluring sight. If everything ended well, then he would be fucking her on her fours. Oh, his cock was liking that idea very much and was starting to rise yet again. This time, though, he had made sure no pesky owl, no House-elf, no anything would interrupt their moment.

He slowly raised his hand and let it fall on her ass.

Slap!

“Ah!” She cried out.

“Are you ok? Was it too hard?” He worriedly asked. A vestige of his palm was already imprinting itself on her right cheek so he lovingly rubbed the zone to dispel any discomfort.

“No, it just surprised me.” She said, blushing. The strength was just right and it made her feel strangely good. There was no doubt it would sting in no time, but she didn’t want to back out. “Continue.” Rabastan did after confirming she really was fine. It was a punishing and sexual thing, and he wouldn’t be that much of a beast to make her suffer.

Slap! Slap!

“Mm! Nn!” One after another the slaps came, not giving her time to breath. But she still liked it, her own pussy was already getting hot and wet at the stimulus, besides, he was also enjoying it if the cock rubbing her stomach was something to go by. “Ah!” She yelped when his finger slid between her folds discovering her wetness.

“You can get aroused with this too, I see.” Heather was embarrassed. It was supposed to be her punishment first and foremost with hope to evolve into something else; they had decided that. Yet, it seemed she was enjoying it too much and he knew it. He could even be smiling like the Cheshire Cat at his discovery for all she knew -her position not allowing her to see his face.

Slap! Slap!

“Ah! Mm!” That teasing finger had suddenly left her and his palm immediately came. Her behind was already feeling hot from the hits, yet it still felt good to her. More so when he combined spanking her with rubbing her. Much better if he inserted a finger or two.

Slap! Slap!

“Are you enjoying your punishment my bad girl?” Rabastan asked, reveling in those moans and yelps from her. “Did you come, my dear? You are dripping wet, here.”

Shlorp! Shlorp!

With two of his fingers rubbing inside, she had truly come from a bit of pain and pleasure. “I… ah!… I did.” She confessed. Her shame had decided to sit back as her lust overrode her whole being. Her ass already stung but that didn’t stop her from savoring the alternation between pain and ecstasy.

Slap! Slap!

“Such a bad girl. Who told you to come?” Oh, Rabastan was having so much fun with this. The hotness of her ass, the wiggling of her cheeks when he hit, the wetness of her pussy when he rubbed her, her shameless pleasure. “Lean over the bed.” He ordered. Enjoying it too much, had driven him to the edge. If he didn’t do something about his cock, he would come just from seeing her.

And he didn’t want that. He wanted to fill her with his cum, again.

Heather obediently put her hands on the bed for leverage as she presented her red ass to him, even spreading her legs to show the gaping hole that was needed of attention. Rabastan almost sadly came from the view if he hadn’t tightly clamped his hand on the base of his cock. Oh, his Wife really liked playing dirty. Well, he could play dirty, too.

Smooch! Lick! Slurp!

“Ah! No, Rabastan...” She was taken by surprise as his mouth furiously sucked her glistening folds. Her legs softened, almost making her fall if it wasn’t for Rabastan holding her hips and keeping her in place. She even got a hard slap on her ass for her blunder.

“No, no, Heather, don’t move.” Rabastan said licking and kissing those red cheeks as his fingers calmly went in and out of her slick pussy. “You are still being punished.” He nipped the place where her clit was hidden between her small folds making her sweetly moan.

“Rabastan...” she breathlessly called. She still felt a bit shy having his face buried in her intimate parts but she couldn’t deny she loved it. Her arms trembled due to the stimulation, and her legs hadn’t buckled yet due to Rabastan’s help. “Ah!... Rabastan...”

“Yes, Heather?” He asked rubbing her clit with his thumb as he saw her pussy contracting from her silent orgasm. He had also helplessly spurted at the sight. It was as if he was back at being a teenager with no self-control. His Wife made him feel like a teenager.

“Your cock... put it in- ah!”

Slap! Slap!

Such dirty words. How could he deny her? However, she was still being punished and had no right to make demands, no matter how much he wanted it too. So, she earned a spanking for her naughtiness.

“On the bed.” He commanded giving her a prompting push. He watched with dark eyes how she obeyed and crawled on her fours on the bed. He followed and nudged his still hard cock against her wet folds as he leaned over her. “If you ask nicely, I can do what you want.”

As he kissed and bit her shoulders and back, his weight made her torso touch the bed making her ass rise even more. She enjoyed the feeling of his body pressing hers before replying. “Husband, please, I want your cock inside me.” She even rubbed her ass against him, emphasizing her request.

Rabastan would never acquiesced to such simple words, yet it was Heather who had asked. His Heather. He also wanted to be inside her; so, he quickly accommodated himself behind her and went in deeply in one swoop, setting an unforgiving pace from the very beginning.

Shwlap! Shwlap!

“Ah!… Ah! Rabastan!… So deep!” She cried out feeling the head of his cock hitting something inside her. It was weird but she didn’t want him to stop. Having him so deep inside was driving her crazy and she made sure to let him know by how loud she moaned and called his name.

Hearing her this debauched, Rabastan knew they wouldn’t last long. So, he changed position, gripped her hips hard and increased his pace even more. Her loud moans turned into luscious sobbing making him aware he was hitting her sweet spot. His own orgasm was quickly building up, and he worked harder for their pleasure.

“Mm!… Coming… It’s- Ah! Aaah!” Not long after that delicious punishing pace, she tightened her whole body, held her breath and orgasmed.

Rabastan saw his cock come in and out with cum and juices all over it from his own orgasm at her tightening. He slowed down, but sharply went in making sure his cum stayed inside her. His breathing was ragged and the explosiveness of it all made him collapse on her. “How was it?” He breathlessly asked moving her hair aside and kissing her neck. His hips twitched from time to time still feeling her pussy throbbing.

“It was amazing.” She tiredly replied, her voice a bit hoarse from screaming plus the deep throat from before. His gentleness in the aftermath sweetened her heart as her body was rolled to one side together with his, safely being ensconced in his arms. One of his hands softly caressed her hips while the other playfully cupped one of her breasts to pinch. She was too tired, though, to even react for him.

Closing her eyes, her breath evened and she fell asleep. Rabastan noticed it and got comfortable himself to nap with her.

They woke up moments before dinner but first, they took another bath to clean all the stickiness in their bodies. They didn’t stay long in the tube and quickly dressed themselves to enjoy their meal. Their breakfast had been a bit poor due to the matter with Lord Gaunt, while they neglected their lunch after such a heavy conversation, so dinner was eaten in silence to heartily fill their empty stomachs. They still threw flirtatious gazes at each other and happily shared their dessert. With their stomachs full, the two walked around the garden to help with their digestion.

Hand in hand, they toured around the majestic garden illuminated by the moon, the stars and the dim lights place here and there. Heather listened with attention to Rabastan’s recounts of what type of plants he had in his garden, where they came from, and if he knew, the story behind their names. Heather knew about Magical plants as she was good in Herbology but all the plants and flowers in Rabastan’s garden were just ornamental, to look pretty. He even confessed that he actually liked colorful and pretty flowers because the Mother he never met liked them, that’s why he built the garden.

To honor the memory of the woman who gave birth to him.

The things Heather knew about Rabastan were very limited as she had always ignored everything that had to do with him, so it said a lot about him if he built a humongous garden just for the memory of a person he never met. She had heard about his reputation of going out with several women that didn’t last long. But the existence of this garden meant that he could actually see a woman in a special way, to value her. And it had been her, the lucky woman, who took that place in his heart. Heather sometimes was a vain person, so she could feel her ego inflating realizing this detail.

They walked for almost an hour yet they hadn’t even seen half of the garden. Thinking that she might have tired already, Rabastan led Heather to a small gazebo among a sea of roses. A tea set silently appeared on the table and they started preparing a cup to give to the other.

They had tacitly decided that they would prepare a cup of tea for the other every time they drank it. Just a spoon of sugar for him, a spoon of sugar and a bit of honey in hers. Rabastan knew from his stalking how she took her tea, while Heather had to sneakily ask the House-elves for the information. In her past life, she had never eaten together with him, so she was ignorant of his habits. She needed their help.

“Stop any communication with your friend.” Rabastan suddenly said. He believed and trusted Heather but he didn’t want her to feel sad for such false friends.

“I will.” Heather easily agreed. She didn’t want to get involved in that lost cause of Tom Riddle and whoever was involved in it. She glanced at the blank face of her Husband and realized he was still affected by that letter, so it was better to lighten up the mood a bit. “At this rate, will you be my one and only friend?” She teasingly asked.

“I want to be your everything, Heather.” He replied knowing what she wanted to do. His prize for his effort was a blushing Wife. “I’m not telling you to not have friends. I just want you to have better friends.” He said, giving her freedom that not many Wives from prestigious families like the Lestrange had. Bellatrix was a special case as she had a powerful House behind her. Heather was not the same but Rabastan would make sure she would never feel caged in his house.

She nodded. “I know.” She was aware to what extent Rabastan would close an eye towards her actions. But she wanted both his eyes to always look at her. Only her.

“Heather...” He began to then trail off unsure if it was fine to open up the topic. “I love you, Heather. I really do. I want you to rely on me for whatever problem you have, and I will do my best to resolve it.” Her heart beat fast understanding where the conversation was heading to. “Bellatrix, Lord Gaunt and your friend seem to have something against you. They are looking for trouble. If you have any idea why, would you tell me?”

It was too obvious. They had been too obvious; scheming on behalf of what they previously knew about her. They would have certainly succeeded in their plans if it was the old Heather, but this Heather was aware what would happen if she fell in their hands. Maybe the Rabastan of her past life had wanted to help her too, yet what she had wanted was to leave him, not his help. Now that he was offering his help in this life, perhaps it was fine to tell him about it. The kneazle had come out of the bag, anyway.

“Lord Gaunt wants to push an old movement.” Heather started.

Rabastan nodded. “To make women raise their heads high, to be listened to.” Everybody knew he supported that cause and he had promoted a few women in different areas during Wizengamot sessions. However… “That’s not his goal.”

“His goal is to earn support from the lower Houses in the Wizengamot. From those Lords who held their Wives in high esteem, unlike those who only use theirs to seek pleasure and to get as many children as they want to.” Heather nodded.

Rabastan never liked politics but as a profiteer, he knew what specific results he could get from certain actions. Many things could result in getting the support of Lords in the Wizengamot. “The Female Movement is a screen.” That much he could see. However, what Lord Gaunt actually wanted was still a bit vague to him. What could he get to support women?

“He wants to become Minister.” Heather’s words made his brows furrow. “You will find, Rabastan, that although our society still has a Patriarchal system, men have learned from years of History.” Oh yeah, men had to if they didn’t want to die or for their line to disappear.

It all began with a woman who married into the Shafiq House, once Noble and Most Ancient. Her Husband often neglected her, and the only time he looked for her was to conceive an Heir. The pressure that brought being married into such an important house was too much for the rather pampered woman, who also came from an influential family, and couldn’t get pregnant. Her Husband started abusing her for her uselessness and often threatened her with a divorce. Back then, it was a woman’s ruin to divorce their Husband, so she could only endure the treatment and try her best to get pregnant.

When she finally did, she discovered her Husband had been keeping a mistress who was also pregnant and about to give birth. Her already frail mind snapped. Why had she endured all his treatment if he had already found a replacement for her? What about the baby in her? Would it become a bastard the moment he kicked her out of the family? She would no longer endure. Soon, the whole family gathered to congratulate the man for being able to conceive a child -none of them aware he had another woman.

After all, Noble and Most Ancient Houses had a reputation to uphold. Even if you hated your Wife, you had to pretend you loved and cherished her.

In that dinner, the woman was the center of attention. And more so when she unveiled she had prepared the dishes. The family praised her for her talents as not many women with status approached the kitchen. However, horror followed the merry celebration when the family started coughing blood or were convulsing on the floor, kids, adults, elders, nobody was exempt from the poisoning. The Husband furiously asked the safe Wife what she had done, easily connecting the dots as to who was the culprit. Her answer filled him with anger and extreme regret.

‘How does it taste? The flavor of the children of that woman just dug out from her womb. I think she is still bleeding back in the kitchen. But I won’t give you the chance to meet her in Hell. You married me, in the good and in the bad, we will be forever together, dear. You will just have to go first.’

She then wrote countless letters to the married women she knew with the truth of what happened that day. She then committed suicide beside her dead Husband. The news rose an outrage and the women who had been enduring almost the same treatment killed the mistresses of their Husbands to show them that they at least deserved respect. A few crazy women even killed their own cheating Husbands.

The trend continued for a couple of months before the Wizengamot started sending those women to prison, to Azkaban, under the charges of ending the line of many Houses. Although the matter was settled, many Lords grew cautious and showed more consideration towards their own Wives.

After that incident, no other Lord dared to have mistresses out of the house, and countless women mysteriously appeared dead everywhere. They were obviously silenced to not incriminate any powerful Lord of their folly. The Patriarchal system wasn’t abolished but the women saw an improvement in their treatment. Years after that, one would think men had learned their lesson, yet it seemed they liked to behave after being taught in the hard way.

The Fawley were once a very prosperous House with more money than they could spend in many generations. However, like the Potters, they suffered from the problem of not having more than one child. After many circumstances, the only Heir of the Fawley family was a very clever woman who had learned beside her Father how to take care of their businesses, and the Lord decided that instead of marrying her out, they would marry a man in. It was the first time something like that happened but nobody said anything about it. They only thought it was the best option for the powerful Family.

The chosen man was one from a low family, who seemed very hardworking and willing to work alongside his Wife. However, the Patriarchal ways were inlaid in his bones and his ambition before such a large fortune rose exponentially after marrying. With the excuse that she had to relax during her pregnancy and to recover after birth, the Husband slowly but surely started taking away all her authority in the businesses. Much of that money earned ended up in his pockets or for his own family.

Afterwards, the old Lord and Lady died from illness. It was at that moment of grief that the Husband put all the businesses under his name. When the Fawley daughter noticed, it was too late and she had nothing to her name. Not even the house she lived in. She ended up becoming a prisoner in her own home without even her children to raise. The man feared she would influence them so he never let her meet them. Nevertheless, she was not useless at all, and compared to her Husband who only knew how to rake money, she knew on what basis all the businesses of the Fawley House were built upon.

With the help of a few friends, she started attacking the businesses she once owned. She preferred to destroy the base of the Fawley’s fortune instead of letting such an ungrateful rat enjoy it. Over the years, the Fawley family spent more in losses than what they earned. The Fawley daughter still lived secluded in her house while her Husband and kids flailed, doing all sort of tricks to retain the businesses that were like sand slipping through their fingers. The Wife only sighed at the sight of her own kids following her Husband in blindly worshiping money and forgetting about their own Mother.

In no time, the Fawley house ended up destitute and with no money. The Husband fell ill and eventually died, a simple slate stone over his grave. Before his grave, the Fawley daughter calmly stared at the slate and said, ‘Coveting what was not yours led you to your death’. Her children, who were already young adults, were not stupid and instantly understood what had happened. They resentfully complained to her but her words left them in more despair. ‘You are no children of mine.’

Her Husband might have taken all her properties, her money, and even her children away. But he forgot she was still the rightful Heiress of the Fawley family, the rightful and only Lady. She never divorced him and waited to see until when he would resist before he asked for her help. Unfortunately, she had overestimated the worth she had in his heart as he never once talked to her about the issue. As such, he ended up dead without knowing it had been her behind the scenes of the Fawleys’ fall.

Thanks to her trustful friends, some of her money went back to her, though most had gone to the enemies of the Fawley House who rejoiced in their misfortune. She actually didn’t care, she only needed the money to spend the rest of her life peacefully.

After her Husband’s funeral, she threw her children out of the family, leaving them to their own luck with a paltry sum of money, and restored her own life. Eventually, she remarried a widowed man who had a set of twin boys who she gladly taught everything she knew about managing the couple of businesses she still possessed. The old couple was very loving towards each other, and the man never once asked about her assets, only caring about her until they died.

The story was not as crude as the woman who killed her own family, but after tasting the luxurious life, to live in poverty was worse than death to many Lords and that taught them to never covet whatever dowry their Wives married in with. If it included a shop or something of the sort, men only helped in the management but never tried to take it away from their Wives. Who knew if they would end up like street rats like the first Husband and children of the Fawley Heiress with no penny in their pockets?

Many more instances occurred throughout the years that taught men their Wives were more than the beauty on their beds and the Mother of their children. Although women could peacefully live in their abodes, depending on their Husbands, they could still retaliate if the odds were greatly against them. Their soft and pretty Wives could bite back.

“Men know that sometimes an unhappy Wife is worse than their own enemy.” Heather’s limpid eyes looked at Rabastan to gauge for his reaction.

He understood her words. She not only told him what was inside a woman’s mind, but there was a mild threat that if he ever treated her badly, she was not afraid to show her claws. “Wanting to be Minister doesn’t need him to support such a useless cause. Women don’t mind the Patriarchal system as they use it to their convenience. And there are also many men who love their Wives dearly and don’t often act according to that system. As smart as Lord Gaunt is, he can also see that. He should try other methods.”

“He will use other methods, Rabastan.” She put the cup on the saucer with a crisp sound. “Lord Gaunt is an expert at knowing what to say and how to say it. He will earn the support of those Lords but will realize it won’t be enough to become Minister.”

“He will rile up the masses with his cause.” Rabastan caught the point. His face stiffened understanding another important matter. “He will try to start a revolt with the Female Movement as an excuse.”

“And when things get too out of control, who will come with the solution for it?” Heather whispered. He would act fast, creating a revolt as soon as possible and ending it as soon as possible so he could show off his efficiency to those who matter.

Rabastan drained his cup of tea thinking of such an insidious way to become Minister. Granted, Ministers were not clean people but they at least followed most of the rules and had never once risen from an insurgency. “Then, how do you come into the picture?”

“How many women do you actually know who are supporting the cause right now?” She answered with a question of her own.

“I don’t really know any of the women, many are Muggleborns or Halfbloods who came from the Muggle world.” Rabastan pondered and then answered. Those were the women who felt the most uncomfortable facing such a disparity in their treatment compared to the Muggle World they come from. They thought they were helping the Wizarding Community, but were they really?

“What he needs is a figurehead.” She revealed. Rabastan felt a knot in his stomach and he pulled her into his arms as if Lord Gaunt could take her away from him at any moment. “I made another mistake, Rabastan. My dreams and goals were known by few; apart from my parents, my godfather, my uncle, my ex-best friend, and now you, Lord Gaunt knew about them, too. He painted a pretty scenery of a place where I could realize my dreams. At that time, I didn’t know I was going to be used. But I now do.” She said with hate and gritted teeth. “I know death awaits me if I follow him.”

“Oh, Heather, my Heather.” He could not hate her. She was not wrong. It was not wrong for her, with her talents, with her studies, to have dreams and goals not appropriate of a woman of the Potter’s caliber. She was expected to marry well, to help her family with the influence from her Husband, to have children to continue the line, to be a quiet Wife awaiting for her Husband’s favor. Rabastan couldn’t see her like that. He would not see her like that. Even if he earned the criticism of many, he would make Heather stand out in her own light. His Wife would have whatever she wanted.

“How do you know you will die?” He asked with fear. Now that he had her, he would never ever let her go. Not even death would separate them.

Heather knew her story had many loopholes that he would catch sooner or later if he deeply thought about her words. She couldn’t directly say that she had lived it, that there had been a future in which she had divorced him, in which she followed Lord Gaunt, and in which she ended up dead. She found she didn’t have the courage to tell him if he didn’t ask. More importantly, she didn’t want him to know how horrible she had been with him in that life.

“I had a talk with my Dad the day before our wedding. I was still upset with him for deciding my life just like that, without consulting me, so I barely paid attention to his words at that moment. Yet, I still remember what he said. ‘I know what you want, Heather, and I feel sorry for doing this to you. However, what you want, you don’t have to be alone to achieve it’. And I noticed you were different; that’s why I wanted to give you, give us a chance.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He worried her life would be in danger. He wanted to protect her.

Cornered, she came up with another answer. “I had a similar conversation with Hermione when we were reading about Muggle Wars." Noticing he had accepted that answer, she continued. "After Lord Gaunt gets his figurehead, the first step to start a revolt is with an act of violence. What better way to do that than to kill the daughter of an influential family?”

Revolts, conflicts, wars, they all begin when someone attacks first. Lord Gaunt’s attack would show the masses that people don’t want women to hold their heads up high. He would start manipulating the public opinion. With his words, the pressure of the public thanks to his machinations would increase, putting the Wizengamot in a pinch and it would be him who saves them all. He would be seen in a new light, trusted more, so when he presents his candidacy for Minister, the post would already be in his pocket. As for the just cause… he won’t remember.

“Your Father is right. With me here, do you think anything will happen to you?” Rabastan softly said, gently caressing her face and pressing a light kiss on her lips. Heather felt a shiver run down her spine. She ignored the darkness hidden behind his tone of voice and his eyes, and just basked in the protection he offered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather exposes some doubts, clears some misunderstandings and fulfills one of Rabastan's fantasies. 
> 
> Rodolphus and Tom meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter laid out some base for future plots that I haven't thought up yet, lol... but it does rise some questions about Heather's parents, Rodolphus' mind, and Tom's plans...
> 
> Things here are looking a bit dire, and days in quarantine might look longer. I am doing more exercise to keep my mind busy but after more than a month inside my house, I can start feeling a bit weary. My inspiration continues but not for these fics that I posted so suddenly. For those asking for updates, I will ask you for patience because: first, these fics are not priority; second, I have other things to do, like classes and homework.   
> I hope you understand my situation. I thank you for liking this fic, and I will do my best to update as soon as possible, so have a bit of patience :D 
> 
> Stay safe my dears, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

“I am curious about something.” Rabastan suddenly said behind the pile of documents on his desk.

After spending their second day of marriage high in pleasure and mostly naked, they decided to rest on their third day; talking about inane things, getting to know each other and eating as they needed to refill their energy from such an active day they had before. Of course, also to forget the rather dark topic with which they closed their second day. Rabastan knew a lot about Heather due to his stalking yet he was the recipient of a never-seen side of attentive and lovely Heather. Her focused care was what he needed to put aside his thousand responsibilities.

Giving an Heir to the Lestrange House was the biggest one.

He had spent his day being a naughty kid with her, being young again. Well, he was still young at twenty-seven but he had felt over a hundred with everything he had on his shoulders until Heather came to his life. His little Wife was a bag of energy running here and there, doing this and that, hiding in every nook and cranny of the house hoping to be found, only to smile brightly at him when he did. He lost count on how many times he had to go look for her as she playfully disappeared from his sight.

They had rolled on the grass in the garden and taken a dip in one of the ponds. They had hugged and kissed a lot as if they were a pair of teenagers in love. He was in love, madly in love. Heather looked the same, and Rabastan pretended to believe she actually was in love too. Her bright smile gave him that hope. Of course, he wouldn’t pressure her to correspond his feelings, yet he still impatiently waited for that day.

All in all, they had spent their day between games, eating, and soft expressions of affection. He may have groped here and there wanting something more but she would slyly run away if he ever so much as hinted at it. It was a game of cat-and-mouse in which he, more often than not, felt like the mouse. His Wife was a terrible tease who never gave him what he wanted. She did earn herself countless hickeys wherever he could leave them for her provocation. But he enjoyed those moments they just stared at the other, throwing shy smiles, intimately talking in whispers and naturally holding hands.

It was the perfect depiction of a loving couple in a honeymoon.

The perfect dream.

Sadly, the dream shattered as Rabastan was a busy man. Married or not, he had an empire of money to manage by himself as he didn’t trust any other person with it. His Father was only interested in politics, and together with Rodolphus, they only knew how to spend. It had been his desire to support the two behind the scenes by making money for whatever endeavor they planned. As he had said, to be powerful, a House needed influence and money. Without one or the other, then it wouldn’t be a surprise for the House to remain in their same status for generations, if not declining.

That was why he couldn’t keep ignoring the piling documents on his desk. And after breakfast on the fourth day of their marriage, he decided to tackle all those documents and then have a little fun with his Wife. After a day of sweet and gentle affection and teasing, his little buddy wanted to see some action again. Thankfully, his Wife understood his duties and didn’t show a hint of unhappiness; she, in fact, accompanied him in his tedious tasks by laying on the nearest couch by his desk, and started to read a book about the Dark Arts.

He had expressed his surprise at her choice but she only shrugged at him saying she was up to anything. If there was an underlying message in that sentence, then she only cheekily winked at him and told him to start working. Never before had he been so efficient while checking documents. But after a couple of hours, he still got tired of focused reading and slowed down. His Wife had gone from casually laying on the sofa, to comfortably laying on her stomach, playfully swinging her feet in the air.

He had stared for a long time at her outline, starting from her small feet, her shapely calves, the rising curve of her thighs that culminated in her perky ass, then another vertiginous dip of her curved waist. Her hair was up in a messy bun showing her milky shoulders and neck thanks to her strap dress. Her breasts were a bit lacking yet they were perfect in that dainty body of hers. His eyes devoured her figure and restlessness started to build up in him. He really wanted her. Hear her screaming his name in pleasure…

No. Not like this. If he only used his Wife to appease his lust, then he wouldn’t be different than thinking of her as a plaything. She was much more, so much more. So, after a bit of consideration towards his amazing Wife, a thought suddenly invaded his mind and he expressed his curiosity.

“What is it?” She asked from the couch, looking at him.

“Don’t you resent your brother for being born?” If he wasn’t born, then she would probably be able to fulfill her dreams. Though, that meant her Father wouldn’t be the Head of the Potter House anymore. And she wouldn’t accept marrying him. Thinking it through, Rabastan was thankful the brother had been born, and realized he had asked a silly question.

“Then, do you resent yours?” Heather returned.

“That’s different.” He said, coming out of his thoughts.

Heather pouted. He was right. Rabastan was not a woman, so he didn’t need to worry about been married off. “It’s not Harry’s fault to be born. If anything, I don’t actually understand my parents. For years they had never cared about what others said for not having an Heir, they didn’t even seem to mind if cousin Charlus became the Head of the family. But suddenly, they got into a frenzy for another kid, for a boy. I even had to hear them more than once while they were trying to make Harry.” She grimaced. Although she was not pure anymore, she still felt uncomfortable thinking about it as they were her parents, no matter how long ago that was.

Rabastan laughed at her scrunched up face. “If it’s of any consolation, I once heard Rodolphus and Bellatrix when they were just married.”

“That’s worse!” Heather complained throwing a cushion at him, then huffed as Rabastan laughed once again. “The thing is, Harry is innocent in all this. My parents on the other hand… I really don’t know. But that doesn’t mean I can forget the way in which they sold me.” Rabastan admitted the Potters’ actions were somewhat detestable as the victim was his sweet Heather -though he had benefited from their detestable actions. The couple really had looked as if they hadn’t cared having only their daughter.

What had changed their mind? He didn’t know, she didn’t know, which made her very frustrated by the fact, so he decided to tease her a bit.

“Even if I was the buyer?” He smirked.

“It’s not the problem of who was the buyer, but the way in which they did it. If they had at least opened the topic before, told me this would eventually happen -though I already knew it would- then it would have been better! I would have felt better.” She explained.

“Oh?” He drawled. “You didn’t mind who bought you? You would have gone to whoever put the highest bid?” Rabastan dangerously asked.

“That’s not what I meant!” Heather hurriedly said to clear the misunderstanding. “It’s just... I would have liked to know you better before I was thrown to your arms.” She blushed at her confession.

“Much better.” He nodded satisfied, yet his eyes flashed as he reclined on his chair. “But your words have hurt me, Heather. How are you going to console your pitiful Husband?”

Heather blushed even more and huffed knowing what he wanted. Rabastan could be a very sweet Husband, willing to give the upper hand to her when it was convenient to him. She didn’t begrudge him that trait as she was also using it to her convenience, yet she never thought he would be this libidinous. Well, his previous reputation had to come from somewhere, right? Although the fact other women had had the honor to be under him still bothered her, she hoped none of those women came flaunting the deed in front of her in the future.

If that ever happened, he better not scold her for being ruthless.

“There is something I am curious about, too.” She casually said making her way towards him.

“Tell me.” He prompted breathlessly as she climbed onto his lap and directly sat on his awakening member. His hands automatically placed themselves on her hips and directed them to circle his groin eliciting a few sighs from both of them.

Heather didn’t fall behind and leaned her body to pepper short, teasing kisses on his lips he seemed to like. Once she noticed he was already in the mood, she stopped moving her hips and asked. “How many women have you brought to your house?” She held back her mirth seeing how he instantly sobered up and minutely stiffened thinking she wouldn’t notice his reactions.

“What are you talking about? You are the only one.” He quickly recovered and wanted to continue with what they were doing and searched for her lips. But she didn’t relent. She had the evidence, she just wanted the confession.

“You know what happens to those Husbands who lie to their Wives?” She purred in his ear as she rubbed her hips back and forth against his already hard cock. Hearing him sigh, she stopped again. “They don’t get sex until they confess.” With those words, she started to climb down his lap but was stopped by his hands clamping on her hips, bringing her back to where she was, right on his cock.

“That woman followed me and broke into my house. That one doesn’t count.” He quickly confessed realizing she meant it by not getting sex. And he wanted to make sweet love to her, day and night, non-stop and wherever they could. He even desperately latched his mouth onto her neck indirectly telling her that he was sincere with his words, afraid she would keep her word. “Then… that other one was only a business partner, and Rodolphus convinced me to host her in my house. I know he wanted me to hook up with her but it didn’t work. As soon as the deal was closed, she went back to her country.”

He had hesitated a bit telling her about that second woman but it wouldn’t be good if he didn’t tell her and then she discovered about the woman by third parties. She would be unhappy with him as the only women that could enter a single man’s house were the women in his immediate family or the fiancée-soon-to-be-Wife.

Heather was confused for a moment when he started to talk, she wasn’t aware of the crazy woman who broke into his house but she had heard about the second one. It was one of the catalysts that convinced her to divorce him in her past life when she started to hesitate. Back then, she was beginning to think that being married to Rabastan was not bad and many times she pondered if she should give him a chance, but she had sneakily listened to him and Rodolphus talking about her.

Being a curious person, she stayed hidden only to hear Rodolphus tell his brother about her being an ingrate, a shrew just like Bellatrix, and not worth being Rabastan’s Wife despite everything he had done for her. He had claimed Rabastan would have been better off with that woman he had kept in his house for a few weeks. Heather’s hesitation vanished after she heard that, and the following day she had asked for a divorce.

In hindsight, Heather should have noticed she was jealous due to her blooming feelings for her Husband; the person who, despite her horrible treatment towards him, still smiled lovingly at her and showed his care whenever he could. That’s why she had been very displeased and felt cheated to know another woman had stayed in his house for all he had claimed to love her.

Wanting to dispel those bad memories, she clung onto Rabastan in a tight hug. His feelings had reached her back then even when she avoided him like the plague. But now that she had given herself to him, it felt like she was swiftly navigating in the waves of his love. She was ready to be taken to wherever those waves took her. “I want you, Husband.” She whispered by his ear.

Rabastan had been a bit dumbfounded by her sudden hug, he even thought that she was upset about the two women who had been in his house and was about to further explain the incidents, yet her words halted his actions. A shiver ran down his spine. Those words had been laced with need, with conviction, and with something very sweet that made his heart race.

He didn’t want to hold high hopes so soon but it couldn’t be helped. He wanted to hope and that hope would soon be fulfilled, he knew.

“How much do you want me?” He asked with a hoarse voice. His lips resumed their work on her neck, kissing, sucking and nipping, being rewarded by mewls from his Wife which only helped to build up his lust.

“I want you all.” She replied with a trembling voice. Apart from her neck being attacked, she was being stimulated by his slow thrusts; his covered hard cock pressing right against her covered clit. He was an amazing teaser. “I want you only for me.” With a wave of her hand, their clothes disappeared and his hard cock met her wet folds.

“I want you, too.” He breathed before diving on her bosom. His mouth and tongue slowly sucked, licked and nipped her nipples, one after the other, living trails of his saliva. As she moaned from the stimulus, she didn’t stop rocking her hips back and forth on his cock, lathering it with her wetness.

Their bodies were soon coated in sweat from their closeness, the hotness of their skin and the friction of their actions. Heather paused in her rocking and lifted his face to share a steaming kiss with him. His hands automatically traveled from her hips to continue fondling her breasts, those small peaks that featured rosy and delectable nipples he loved to teased. 

She grabbed one of those big hands and started licking two of his fingers. His breath hitched and his cock twitched from the feeling of his fingers invading that hot and wet mouth. “Touch me.” She whispered guiding his hand in between her legs where her leaking pussy was waiting.

As he slowly rubbed his fingers in her wetness, she exhaled and threw her head back from the pleasure his fingers brought her.

“Ah! Mm...”

Rabastan was entranced by the image of Heather’s milky body arching from his fingers. Her legs trembled if he quickly rubbed her clit and her hands seductively roamed her own body if he slid his fingers in and out. His own tongue licked the places where sweat appeared on her, adding to her pleasure until she let out a drawn out moan to accompany her orgasm.

Her hazy gaze locked with his and her pupils widened as he unhurriedly tasted the juices that remained on his fingers to then smile at her. Once she came back from her high, she didn’t neglect him and took his more than hard cock to then place the tip against her wet and pulsing opening. She whimpered as she slowly lowered herself on it reaching even deeper than ever.

She knew he was big, but this… 

Aware she couldn’t go down anymore as he himself felt the tip bumping against something inside her, he tightly held her hips with his hands not wanting to hurt her. She was trembling and even leaned on him to bite his shoulder. “Are you ok?” He lovingly asked her, holding almost all her weight with his arms as she finished adjusting.

His reply was a pair of arms encircling his shoulders and her hips carefully going up and down. “Mm… Nn...” Her moans soon came as her movements became faster.

Rabastan reclined a bit more in his chair to let her maneuver better. It wasn’t the first time he was ridden, yet it was the first time he was this aroused. He didn’t know if it was because of the steady pace she set, the alluring sounds she let out by his ear, the fact he could feel her whole body working itself to reach their climax due to their closeness, if it was Heather herself, or everything combined.

He just enjoyed the fire building in his lower abdomen from her own efforts and didn’t hold himself back as his own orgasm came, he just tightly held her petite body as she trembled and whimpered signaling her climax. It was a very quiet session, yet he felt it was more fulfilling, very satisfying.

He had to make sure they did it in the same position more often; he began to fantasize as he brushed her back.

“Hm? What did you say?” He asked after they continued tightly holding each other, basking in the afterglow of their love-making. He had even thought she had fallen asleep but he heard her murmuring something. She shyly bit his ear and whispered her words again.

“Fuck me on your desk, Husband.” Her hot breath plus her needy request ignited the beast inside him. After making sweet slow love, she was asking for a good tussle… on his desk. Next thing he knew, he was throwing papers aside and roughly placing her on the sturdy desk.

“Don’t regret it later,” he growled. She has just dug that little hole where he had buried all the fantasies he had accumulated over the years in which the two of them were the protagonists. Taking her, sweetly or roughly, on his desk had been one of his favorites as he spends most of his time behind it, checking documents and such.

Now that he could fulfill it…

He didn’t lose time and he instantly hooked her legs on his shoulders almost making her curl on herself. “Ah! Yes!… so deep! Mm!” From the beginning and to stimulate his slackened cock, he set a fast pace. He could see from up close how her face quickly melted into ecstasy. Her hands desperately searched for leverage which she found by grabbing the edge of the desk above her.

His breath came out in huffs and puffs from the exertion, yet he didn’t stop. He even held her calves and spread her legs wide apart. “You like it like this?” He asked with gritted teeth. His back and legs were starting to burn from the non-stop action. Adding to that the tightening of her pussy, he could barely control himself from coming.

“Ah, fuck! So good!… Mm, I like it. Ah!...” She incoherently replied from the great stimulus she was experiencing; not only was he fucking her so deep, his pelvis was even slapping her clit. Just from that, she rapidly built up her orgasm, a little bit more… just a little bit more… “No, no, don’t stop!” She miserably cried out.

Rabastan’s smile was unholy as he took his cock out and heard her instantly beg. He knew she was about to come, yet he deliberately stopped to hear her begging. That was also part of his fantasy, to let her beg for him, to cry out for his cock. “Why, Heather, I think it’s best if we make it slow.” He purred as his hand caressed her restless body and teased her scorching hot and pulsating pussy.

“No, no, no, make it fast. I want it fast and hard.” He, sadly, had underestimated Heather’s shamelessness when she was aroused. She could easily compete with him.

He could barely hold himself back from her words. “Is that so?” How was it that he was already tied around her pinky mere days after they got married?

“Yes, yes...” She said panting, grabbing on of his, she rubbed it hard against her wet folds. “I want to scream your name, please, Rabastan… Mmph!” She couldn’t beg anymore as her mouth was claimed in a tyrannical kiss, with teeth clattering, tongues battling and lips being savagely brushed.

Rabastan didn’t want to talk anymore, and his cock went in to fuck her in that frantic pace she begged for. The desk, together with the things on it, shook dangerously with some trinkets even falling to the floor. The whole library echoed with Heather’s voice, calling out his name, asking for a “faster!” “harder!” pace.

“Ah! Ah!...”

Once, twice… she came over and over and she was already delirious from the pleasure but he didn’t stop. She had asked for it, so he would deliver. He himself had come once but his cock was still hard. “Rabastan! Rabastan! I… I…” Heather wasn’t able to articulate her warning as she once again let out another scream.

He felt a stream of lukewarm liquid soaking his pubic area and roll down his legs. “Oh, fuck...” Seeing how she once again squirted, he came with great force that almost made him black out. He still collapsed on Heather as he uncontrollably twitched his hips, his legs barely holding him up. He heavily panted and quickly blinked to recover some lucidity.

Shakily, he hoisted on his forearms to notice his Heather had passed out. They had gone at it really hard. Either way, he was happily satiated and he was only left with taking care of his Wife. His muscles quivered, and more than once he fell down as he put his pants on. After haphazardly throwing his shirt over his shoulders, he picked up her dress and underwear that were beside his bundle of clothes, so he didn’t have to ask the House-elves to bring something new for her. He took a deep breath to gain a bit more strength, and made his way back to her, still feeling a bit faint.

He took out the box of tissues he had -for obvious reasons- inside one of the drawers of his desk and patiently spread Heather’s dangling legs to wipe the mix of his cum, her liquids and blood coming out from her. If she really hadn’t begged, he wouldn’t have been so rough with her to make her bleed. Once he made sure there were no more residues, he lovingly kissed her inner thighs and started dressing her. Then, he carried her towards the couch; after all, he still had work to do. Although his muscles were still quivering, he was now full of energy and went back to his documents with a wide smile.

He just had to make sure to wake up Heather when lunch was ready.

…

In the modest Gaunt residence, Lord Gaunt received his friend with a wide smile.

Rodolphus Lestrange had substituted Bartholomew Lestrange in the Wizengamot many years ago, as the latter focused on attending parties and creating connections with their House or nurturing the already existing ones. Although Lord Gaunt, Tom Riddle, entered the Wizengamot much earlier than Rodolphus, his influence couldn’t be compared to the Lestrange Heir. For that, Tom Riddle just put more effort in the way he did politics to be shoulder to shoulder with those giants.

The Black and Malfoy Houses with Regulus and Lucius, respectively, often supported him yet he could still feel they didn’t take him seriously.

No matter how much they claimed they were friends.

He couldn’t begrudge them as the Gaunt House was only standing due to his recent achievements; compared to the immensity of their Houses, he could barely be considered a speck of dust in their shoes. That’s why Tom Riddle held very cordial relationships with the two of them and focused his attention on a lower yet equally powerful House, the Lestrange.

The Prewett were just a bunch of goody-two-shoes who always tried to get along with everybody but never supporting anyone (The infuriating bastards!). The Avery were good but were too greedy for their own good; they were too arrogant and flaunted what they miserably lacked, becoming clowns in the high society circles. The Macmillan just had their influence because it was inherited; their descendants were so untalented that it was really embarrassing to watch. The Selwyn and the Travers were too busy trying to lick the Black, Malfoy and Greengrass’ asses than to care about creating more possible and realistic connections.

He had even heard the Selwyn constantly sent letters to Lord Greengrass asking their oldest daughter in marriage.

If Lord Greengrass was as intelligent as he claimed to be, then it was best for him to marry that girl to a foreign House with equal standing as them. After all, they had already hit the jackpot by creating the arranged marriage between their second daughter and the Malfoy Heir. Such a nice arrangement; the boy had his eyes on top of his head, looking down on everybody without even showing his worth, the girl totally besotted and impatient to roll on the sheets with her fiancé, if they hadn’t done so already. There couldn’t be a better and more equal match than that.

This summer has been very busy with arrangements flying here and there; with some Houses deciding on marriage, with others deciding on their Heir, with yet others claiming the Head position of their Houses after natural and unnatural causes. The smell of schemes and deception flew in the air as soon as the most promising generation of witches and wizards graduated from Hogwarts. He himself was interested in many of those promising youths and roped some to his side.

However, one little rabbit was still able to run away from his sight; no, the little rabbit was only hiding. He couldn’t wait to pull her out from her rabbit hole.

But first, pleasantries.

“Thank you for coming, Rodolphus.” Tom greeted after serving tea to his guest.

“I cannot ignore it if my friend begs for my company.” Rodolphus replied with a serious tone but his eyes still shone with mischievousness.

“If only the company was a bit more pleasing to the eye.” Tom lamented with a sigh ignoring Rodolphus’ glare at being called ugly.

The still Lestrange Heir knew he couldn’t compare with Lord Gaunt in looks. It couldn’t be helped, though; he had inherited his Father’s not so graceful appearance and was only thankful Rabastan looked more like their Mother or the Lestrange House would be doomed to lacking in the beauty department much like the Crabbe and Goyle Houses. Adding Heather’s refreshing and cute features, then the Lestrange line was saved and Rodolphus couldn’t wait to see how his nephew or niece would look like when they are born.

“You should look for a Wife yourself to have someone pleasant to look at.” Rodolphus jabbed. If his brother Rabastan was the bachelor every woman wanted to fuck, then Lord Gaunt was the old wine everybody, men and women, wanted to drink.

“There hasn’t been a woman who can entirely catch my eyes.” Tom replied pouring himself another cup of tea.

Rodolphus’ eyes glinted. He didn’t know if he should loath the man in front of him to have the nerve to say that with a clean conscience since he was fucking his Wife behind his back, or gloat at his Wife’s misfortune. The bint couldn’t hide the adoration in her eyes whenever she looked at Lord Gaunt deluding herself as the chosen one who would spend a lifetime with the man. Yet here Lord Gaunt was, sincerely saying there was no woman who can match him, Bellatrix included. She was just a passerby in his life of success and fame. Perhaps he should go easy on Lord Gaunt, just because he could put Bellatrix in her place when the man unraveled the truth to her.

 _Ah, justice!_ The Lestrange Heir inwardly exclaimed.

“Indeed. They are either already taken, too old, or too young.” Rodolphus lamented.

Tom glanced at Rodolphus but ignored the suspicion in his heart. “I remember you were vying for Andromeda Black back then.” He reminisced.

“Sadly, she derailed and eloped with a Muggleborn before I could propose.” Rodolphus was not reluctant to share his woes with Lord Gaunt. After all, to make someone think you trust them, you have to open up with these trivial matters and keep your most important cards stuck to your chest. “I couldn’t even take a look at Narcissa before that slippery Lucius took her for himself; in the end, I got the defect.”

“Now, Rodolphus, that’s your Wife. You should be a bit more considerate.” Tom said with a very sincere expression that didn’t reach his eyes.

It was obvious he didn’t care much about Bellatrix and the Lestrange Heir just confirmed it. Rodolphus decided that after all the hubbub with Bellatrix he was planning, he should still keep a good relationship with Lord Gaunt. That’s how dirty politics were; in the face of benefit, what was a conflict between two parties? Unless the differences were irreconcilable, Rodolphus thought Lord Gaunt would not make much of a fuss just for a woman. Men of ambition all thought like that.

Although Rodolphus hadn’t been hopeful with his marriage, he still never thought he would be faced with such a mess thanks to Bellatrix.

“It doesn’t matter. Soon I will stop being Heir and Successor; so, whoever I am married to will no longer be important.” Rodolphus dismissed.

“Ah, yes. Rabastan seems to be enjoying his newlywed status.” Tom casually commented. He still felt a bit of anger in his heart just remembering how he was interrupted and retorted in such a rude way by the youngest Lestrange.

“That crazy brat must be stuck to his bed enjoying his little Wife.” Rodolphus dirtily chuckled. “He restrained himself for three years to cleanly present himself to Heather that he must now be compensating for that lost time. It seems Heather has also welcomed his advances. I won’t be surprised if the two come out glossy and shining from the house after their honeymoon is over. The baby my Father had been expecting for years should appear soon, too.”

“A match blessed by Mother Magic.” Tom raised his cup to simulate a toast. “I just never thought Miss Potter would easily bow down to her Father and accept marriage. She never gave me that impression back when I went to give Dueling Seminars.”

Rodolphus ignored the way in which he addressed Heather. As soon as she married his brother, she had become Young Mrs. Lestrange to the public. Tom had mentioned and given the two brothers a detailed explanation on how he taught his Seminars and who left him with a good impression. Heather had been one. Back then, Rabastan just wanted to absorb any information he could get about Heather that he never paid attention the way Tom talked about her.

But now, Rabastan had noticed, and last night he had sent a letter to Rodolphus with his conjectures and the conversation he had with Heather.

Rodolphus had been shaken, if a bit skeptical. Yet seeing how Tom’s eyes changed when talking about Heather, it rose alarms in the Lestrange Heir.

“The heart of a woman is fathomless; who knows what they might be thinking.” Rodolphus vaguely replied to drop the topic.

Tom could discern his friend wasn’t willing to talk about the Wife of his brother, so he had no qualms in changing his approach and focus on the reason why he had asked Rodolphus to come, to talk about politics and new laws he wanted to implement which needed the support of high caste Houses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nuances of being popular like Lord Gaunt.
> 
> No kids for Rabastan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my dear readers!  
> Although this year was not good, we still have to be thankful for being alive and for our loved ones to be with us. If they are not, then we must remember them with a smile.  
> Next year should be better, we have to make it better. Change our mindset and move forward! 
> 
> Thanks to all those readers who are fans of my works and I hope I don't betray your expectations too much regarding the future of my fics, lol. My goal for next year is to finish the fics I have ongoing to start new ones I am itching to write. I hope I am improving as a writer, or at least to not get worse. Thanks for your support this year despite the randomness in updates.
> 
> I was able to write this chapter today ~~though it is not edited~~. I hope you like it. And enjoy it!
> 
> Edited: February 4th 2021

* * *

Heels clacked on the aged wood, making it groan at a few places. Despite the creepy noises, the person still purposefully walked deeper into the small yet magnificent mansion. The dark wood, the recently renovated green wallpaper and the silver chandeliers above reminded guests very much of the Slytherin Common Room. Or at least to those guests who had been part of the cunning and resourceful House. It did lack the damp feeling as the mansion wasn't located below a lake but on a hill.

Accustomed to the warm hues of red and golden, a shiver ran down Hermione Granger’s spine as she glanced at the cold colors. However, she had a reason to be there, and she wouldn't waste the chance she was given, her first chance at being called to Lord Gaunt’s mansion. Who knew? Maybe she would benefit in other ways from this visit. Her cheeks blushed but she calmed down before reaching an aged but imposing door.

She found the man she was looking for in his study.

It was an amazing room; magically expanded to hold tall shelves full of books, a hearth on the far right, an elaborate spider chandelier that hung above an exquisite and enormous reddish cherry wood desk shaped like an L. The chair behind the desk was a tall throne chair in dark green velvet with silver decorations on the frames of the chair. The desk and the chair didn't match. At all. However, the man sat on that chair made one forget about the disparity.

“Mr. Gaunt.” She called out.

With his head down, Lord Gaunt hid the sneer and flash of disgust that passed over his eyes at being called ‘Mr. Gaunt’. It sounded so common and Muggle. “I’m glad you came, Miss Granger. Please sit.” He greeted and gestured at the young woman towards the simpler chair in front of the desk after he composed his features.

No matter how Hermione adjusted in the chair, it was extremely uncomfortable; either too hard or too soft. However, she was not there to enjoy the chairs in the mansion, so she looked at Lord Gaunt with eyes full of anticipation. “You know I can drop anything at your call, Mr. Gaunt.” She fawned. Although the man was rather old in age, he was well-kept, so Hermione had no qualms in throwing all her chips on him.

Lord Gaunt just politely smiled at her hinting words. There was no shortage of women, and even men, who wanted some sort of affair with him. Of course, he was not one to deny himself a slip or two, but they stayed as affairs and nothing official; he hadn’t found—and more likely he would never find—the right person to spend his time with. Even if not in love or sharing affection, at least by being equals and respecting each other.

At the moment, with Bellatrix, he was just after the House behind her. Once he got what he wanted, it wouldn’t be too late to stop any contact with her; Merlin knew how much he detested the woman. With Andromeda disowned, Lucrecia married off to a Lord of another country, and Narcissa being snatched by Lucius, the Black House had no more women of quality to offer.

The Bellatrix & Rodolphus union had been a tragic move from Bartholomew Lestrange. Well, Bellatrix had once been an elegant yet intense woman; however, she had indiscriminately indulged in the bad habit of Dark Houses, using Dark Magic all over the place. She only ended up ruining herself, looking more like a pallid and messy shrew. But she was good at using her body rather than her brain, so he was willing to keep her despite her rather undesirable appearance and deluded personality.

Hermione Granger was all the opposite. She was a very brilliant Witch despite her mundane background. She could easily keep up with his conversations and even contribute to them. Although she was still naïve and her knowledge was more bookish rather than from experience, she had the potential to be great one day. The only problem was that she wanted to do it all with the right means, right official means, like a goody-two-shoes. Like the typical Gryffindor.

Politics was a dark path.

It was the predilect place to play dirty, to hide behind words, to use any means to achieve a goal. One even had to be harsh with oneself in order to see results. And Hermione Granger lacked that drive. She hid behind stipulated rules and encased herself in what she knows, what she had read, and what she had been told without being more adventurous. For being a Gryffindor, she didn’t show that much courage. Though the fact she was willing to entangle with a snake was pretty admirable.

But back to business.

“Were you able to contact Heather Potter?” Lord Gaunt asked.

He didn’t miss the tiny scowl that appeared on the young woman’s face in front of him. Ah, that’s why working with women was a thorny path for him. Once feelings were involved, the previous set goals became murky and took a second place. But well, not all women could be like the stern and fair Madam Bones; someone forced to her seat in the Wizengamot due to the passing of her brother, a woman even fiercer than the man himself.

She had to be.

As the only woman in the Wizengamot, she had no time to pay attention to her own sensibilities and focused on the matter at hand. Lord Gaunt himself had hinted at the woman to get together in more than being Wizengamot colleagues, but she had politely declined his offer as she was not interested in being in that sort of relationship. And because he truly respected the woman, he cleanly stopped his advances but kept an amicable relationship with her.

“I sent her a letter, but she didn't reply.” Hermione said uninterested, but she still leaked some of the irritation she felt at being ignored. And by Heather, who used to listen to her. “Must we really use her in our plans? Don't we have Bellatrix in our side?”

And that was why Hermione was sometimes unsuitable for the Politics path.

Having Bellatrix by HIS side, didn’t mean they had the Black House by their side. That is something the young witch couldn’t see. To her, having just one member of the Black House, meant the whole House was supporting them. Not taking into account that Bellatrix only came from a branch of the family, too. All in all, Bellatrix was just a source of information, like in inside spy to know most of the movements of the Black House.

Basically, to earn the Black House, they needed to pander to Regulus Black, the next Lord Black. But the man thought he didn’t need anything more in his clutches.

And with good reason. After his elder brother, Sirius, willingly renounced to his Heir right, Regulus couldn’t ask for more; he was even able to marry the daughter of a powerful foreign House, and even had a son and a daughter under his knees. There were also rumors that he wanted to have another son, just in case. The man had it all. Why would he support a useless cause like the Female Movement? Sincerely, Lord Gaunt also didn’t want to support this cause, but he needed to start with something.

The Female Movement was for those Witches who didn’t have a background or a backing; just so they could do whatever they wanted in the Wizarding World. And for those Lords who were henpecked by their Wives who had a little bit more power than their men and wanted to escalate the ladder. The Movement was being used by those Lords to promote themselves by using their spouses. It was a win-win situation for either.

So, the Movement was like a tradition for those in need to reach higher heights, get more benefits and then sweep it under the rug to be taken out when it was needed.

It was exactly not bad for a Community that was knee-deep involved in the Politics of Benefit; however, there were also many more options to fulfill their wishes of grandeur. One only needed to apply them well, or if they had the ability and had the resources. First of all was Marriage. And even that had to be done correctly. Lord Gaunt could pull up the two most glaring examples on how to marry well, and how not to marry.

First, it was the Potter-Black union. Granted, there were some feelings involved in that union, but when Charlus Potter married Dorea Black, the two Families benefitted from it. As the only branch of the Potter House, Charlus brought influence to his Family just for marrying Dorea Black whose Father had a rather lacking standing in the Black House. But just because he was in the lowest positions in the House, one should not underestimate the Black name.

Dorea’s Father had focused on the rather unattractive Wand-Making business which hadn’t been going well for him. However, with the backing of the Potter’s money, he was able to travel to a country that lacked wands for their Wizarding Community. With time, he was renowned and recognized by the Government and became the official Wand-Maker endorsed by the Governor itself. Thanks to that—even if it was just the backing of a small Community—his standing in the Black House rose exponentially.

The Potter House also gained more voice in the Wizengamot, they were taken more seriously. The then Lord Potter, Fleamont Potter, was even pushing an Educational Decree to open up for the exchange of students with other Schools in Europe. It had great chances of being approved by that time. Sadly, Lord Potter suddenly fell ill and wasn’t able to continue pushing for the Decree. His supporters were only onboard for the fame the Decree would bring if it succeeded. They weren’t that enthused to bring foreigners, enemies, into their soil to learn from them.

Lord Gaunt had wanted to support the Decree when time was ripe, but who would have thought that Lord Potter would suddenly die, leaving his young son, James, as Lord. A young Lord who didn’t bother to take up the mantle of Lord Potter for a few years as he was busy chasing a Muggleborn Witch. By the time James Potter finally came to his senses, the Potter House was just a seat more in the Wizengamot, and he became just another face in the sea of Lords.

Charlus’ ‘efforts’ went down the drain like that.

Second, how not to marry, was the scandalous Prewett-Weasley marriage.

The Prewett were a Family on par with the Lestrange. The Prewett twins were like a version of the Lestrange brothers, a neutral version. One focused on Politics and even married the only daughter of the Macmillan House which boasted of having lots of boys; the other brother focused more in Business and married one of the daughters of the Travers House which also had the same standing as them. It was all well going for the Prewett House until Molly Prewett messed up.

Her older brothers didn’t want for her to suffer or worry too much in her life, that's why they had convinced their Father to marry her to the Bones, the Abbott or even the Nott Houses which were one rank lower than the Prewett. That way, the Husband wouldn’t dare to mistreat their sister and the two Houses would still benefit. At that time, the Abbott Heir was very interested in Molly Prewett; he was very respectful, gentle and patient with her. There were even rumors of marriage.

Yet, the plans went upside down when Molly was discovered to be pregnant from Arthur Weasley. Although the Prewett didn’t say anything about the matter, showing their disapproval, the other Houses were eating them alive in gossips. It was even said that the stern Aunt Muriel flew into rage and beat Molly up almost making her miscarry. There was nothing that could be done but to marry the Prewett daughter to the impoverish Weasley House.

Thanks to that, Arthur Weasley was able to get a post in the Ministry, nothing that important as the man himself had no ambition. The marriage was on par of being a disastrous union together with the Lestrange-Black one. The only saving point of the Weasley couple was that they had six boys with one being smarter than the other, except for the last boy; while the Lestrange only got a barren daughter-in-law. What was the use of power if there was no one to inherit it?

Either way, Marriage was the easiest way to get a backing.

The other best option was to have someone recognize your talent. That was what Lord Gaunt was doing by amassing young talents to his side. Sooner or later they would be useful.

The best example was Severus Snape. A Halfblood son of the dead Prince House and a Muggle. He was practically unknown except for a few in the circle who knew the Prince House and his Mother, Eileen Prince. His status was very precarious; on one side, he had the title of Son of the Prince House even if he would never inherit it, and on the other, there was the fact he had a Muggle for a Father. Thing that wasn’t well looked upon in the elitist circles.

However, Severus Snape was never bothered by his status and just moved on, doing what he did best. Horace Slughorn, the Potions professor, recognized his talent and invited him to his Slug Club. There, Snape was able to search for his own backing with other renown Potions enthusiasts. It had to be said that although the Slughorn House would disappear after Horace Slughorn died, the man was very well connected and helped lots of students to find their own path.

With his genius, Snape was able to publish some of his essays about Potions, Potions ingredients and brewing methods. By the time he graduated, many knew him and were willing to work with him or help him connect with someone else. However, Severus Snape was very clear in what he wanted. Potions was a passion to him; he was happy to share his knowledge to whoever wanted to read about it. So, he became a Potions scholar. He wanted to focus on researching and publish his findings.

Of course, nobody would scorn him for his decisions. His dedication to such a precise yet experimental field earned him a position as a senior member in the Hall of Potions and Cauldrons, an international organization full of Potions Masters who also dedicated themselves to researching Potions. Then, Severus Snape focused on another field of his liking with which he was willing to make a career to earn money: the Dark Arts.

He had created a few spells regarding the Dark Arts and went abroad to earn a Mastering in the Dark Arts. When he came back, he applied for the teacher position for Defense Against the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. Not because he had awoken his desire to teach, but because he had realized the study of the Dark Arts in Britain was severely lacking. He couldn’t do anything politically speaking, like making reforms and laws that would help the healthy propagation of the Dark Arts, but he could still focus on the new generation.

It was a very visionary move from his part. And thanks to it, more professionals in the Curse-Breaking field surged, plus the improvement of the National Dueling Team and the efficiency of the Aurors. It had been a slow change, but there was a change. Even if he didn’t have a powerful House behind him, his name alone carried a lot of weight in the circles, becoming an influential personage.

But Lord Gaunt severely digressed.

The Female Movement was just a quick and turbulent way to earn recognition. Sometimes, bad recognition. The only reason he was supporting this cause was because of those Lords who also wanted to take advantage of it. For his own goals, Lord Gaunt was willing to earn the scorn of the elitist Houses. Because he knew that even if they didn’t show it on their faces, they were laughing at him.

So, why did he want Heather Potter in his cause? That was because of her potential. Her potential to become someone great by her own efforts. She might even form a rupture in the old-fashioned thinking of the Olde Houses that only saw their daughters as pawns to form alliances. Lord Gaunt never cared about gender, he just cared about potential. And many daughters were buried by the light of the Husbands they married because their Families had no more benefits to offer than a vagina and a womb.

Heather was a natural to form connections. She was a charmer. He wanted for her to get to know all those married women who had some value to him and then pass all those connections to him. It wasn’t hard to do. Heather herself had the wealthy Potter House behind her. He wouldn’t complain if she could contribute with a bit of money. Though, it seemed that once Heather Potter married Rabastan Lestrange, she had changed. Had Rabastan done or told something to her?

Lord Gaunt had thought Heather would not be like all those women involved with Rabastan, getting infatuated by his amorous words, but he was starting to doubt. Though that would mean doubting his own judgment, and he was never wrong. So, Rabastan most likely did something. Perhaps a Love Potion? He had to confirm that. He didn’t believe what Rodolphus claimed: a twenty-five-year-old Rabastan couldn’t have fallen in love with a fifteen-year-old Heather.

Was it for money? Benefits? James Potter had promised something to the Lestrange brothers? Although James was not good as a Lord, he was still well-connected and had his own resources. He had once wanted to form an alliance with James Potter, but for some reason, the man vehemently rejected him. Maybe the Lestrange House would get whatever James Potter had up his sleeve.

As Lord Gaunt pondered on the situation, he stood up and walked to the high window in his study. He sat on a very comfortable-looking armchair and served himself a glass of Firewhiskey. Not long later, he felt two small hands kneading his shoulders. He glanced at the fingers awkwardly giving him a massage, then at the Witch behind him.

“I think we don’t need Heather.” Hermione began, happy to have his attention. She had been displeased that he had ignored her after she questioned him, but more than anything, she had panicked. She felt she had done something wrong. “Her tasks, I can do them. Please, just command me, Mr. Gaunt.”

Lord Gaunt’s eyes flashed with mockery. As if he didn’t know that Hermione Granger would offend even the stupidest troll with her holier-than-thou attitude. Maybe she could improve with time. But Lord Gaunt had no time to instruct her; so it was best to use the natural talent. “Get Heather Potter to meet you.” He commanded, halting Hermione’s efforts.

She bit her lip with reluctance. She had heard the dismissal in his voice. “Yes.” She said with gritted teeth and clacked her heels on the wood as she left.

Lord Gaunt sighed and sagged in his armchair. “Look at you, Heather, unknowingly igniting the flames of jealousy in your friends. Truly an enchantress.” His eyes flickered to his desk, at the pile of papers on it. Maybe he should call it a day and rest. However, his plans went down the drain when he felt someone had Apparated by the Wards.

His face twisted in disgust as he readily stood up and walked towards a shelf. He pulled a rather inconspicuous book and took out the vial inside it. He didn’t hesitate to drink its contents and put everything back to its place. Right on time for the uninvited guest to barge into his study with all the lack of decorum a Daughter of a High Caste House as the Black.

“My Lord.” The woman crooned, to then paste herself on his back. “I missed you so much my Lord. That weeping worm of Rodolphus had dared to punish me for that slut of Heather.” She spat with vitriol but quickly changed her tone when she spoke about him. “But you wouldn’t do that to me, right, My Lord?”

Lord Gaunt looked down at her hands that didn’t remain innocent for even a few seconds of her hug and were already unbuckling his belt. How could he not know what Bellatrix wanted of him? That’s why he had asked for a special Potion from Severus. The Contraceptive Potion was solely for females as it was easier to prevent a pregnancy by killing the woman’s fertile egg or eggs; however, Bellatrix would never do that when it came to him.

So, it had to be Lord Gaunt to take the Potion. Severus had modified it to in turn kill all his spermatozoids. As he said, he would not deny himself an affair, but he would not be stupid enough to impregnate the woman. Thing Bellatrix wanted. If not, she wouldn’t have him this hard already with only her talented hands. Bellatrix was not a virtuous Wife, but she was an amazing mistress.

“Of course not, Bella.” He replied with a gentle tone, turning around and facing her debauched expression. So unsightly.

She crookedly smiled and dropped herself to her knees. “I knew My Lord loved me most.” She purred and promptly put his hard cock in her mouth.

Lick! Slurp!

He watched with dispassionate eyes how his cock disappeared into her mouth only to come out glistening with her saliva and his precum. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the Potion and just fuck her mouth. But no, knowing Bellatrix, she would still use his cum to get pregnant. Better safe than sorry. And that didn't mean he couldn’t enjoy himself.

“UGH! Cough… Ungh…” Grabbing her head, he forcibly plunged his hard thick cock down her throat. He didn’t even care if he hurt her; she wouldn’t mind either. That was how slutty she was. If only she could use her mouth to help him get more allies. Her talents shouldn’t go to waste. But well, he couldn’t go around pimping other person’s Wife.

“Sigh…” His eyes tightened as he emptied himself in her throat. She almost choked with his big load but he didn’t pull out until he let out the last drop. “Want some more, Bella?” He asked with a dulcet tone as he pumped his slackened cock.

“Yes!” She croaked with her ragged voice.

“You know what to do.” He prompted.

Bellatrix pouted, but she didn’t hesitate to undress herself. If she wanted to have that baby from her Lord, then she should just do her best. Today, she even drank a Fertility Potion. In a good mood, thanks to her own plan, she seductively turned around, slapped her ass, spreading her own cheeks to give him a glimpse of what she had.

Seeing his eyes burning with desire, she smiled and boldly moved towards his desk. Maybe this time he would… “Ah!” She cried out when her hair was yanked and she was thrown to the floor. “Nn!” Although she was satisfied that he had put his cock in her pussy, she was still befuddled as to why he wouldn’t let her touch his desk.

Slap! Slap!

Pain overwhelmed her as the Potion made her more sensitive, but she endured and focused on the meager pleasure of his savage pounding in her unprepared entry. She even loudly moaned and called his name to show that she liked it. And she did, it was her Lord, after all.

So noisy, Lord Gaunt thought

One of the hands that had been tightly grabbing her waist, grabbed her neck to silence her. Even then, she let out loud choked sounds that made him even more irritated. With swift moves, he flipped her and thrusted her bleeding pussy as he pressed her head on the rug so no more sounds would come out. He was sure there was a crack somewhere but he paid no attention.

Bellatrix’s back view was more pleasing to his eyes. He slowed down to a bearable but still hard pace and tightly grasped her black curly hair, making her back bend almost to a breaking point.

Learning from her lesson, Bellatrix suppressed her voice and just softly panted. The position didn’t allow her to breath well, either way, and her broken nose felt stuffy. Limited air coming in.

Just when her sight was filled with black spots, she was released as her Lord came inside her. Smug delight made her forget the pain as she clamped onto his throbbing cock to milk it. Another heavy sigh coming from behind her let her know that he was done.

“A pleasure, as always, Bellatrix. You may leave now.” His words poured cold water on her happiness. But she couldn’t complain. To avoid suspicions, their trysts wouldn’t last long. Yet that didn’t damp her unwillingness and reluctance.

Emboldened by the favor she knew she had, she turned to look at him with limpid eyes. “Rodolphus won’t come back home. I can serve you longer, My Lord.” She crawled to him, wanting to grasp his trousers which were already buckled.

“Leave, Bellatrix.” He ordered, dodging her hand. He was greatly displeased with her.

“My Lord…” She pleaded but her words remained stuck in her throat as she noticed his raging gaze, plus the fact she was actually thrown out of the mansion. One second she was kneeling in his study, the next, she was kneeling on the cold soil of the front yard. Luckily, her clothes were also thrown out with her, so she silently dressed herself and left with a minor limp.

She still hurt.

Lord Gaunt’s rage vanished as soon as Bellatrix Disapparated. He turned to his desk, his fingers softly gliding over its shiny Cherry wood. _‘Ebony doesn’t suit you. I think Cherry wood would be better, it would combine with your eyes; I’ve never seen such a beautiful wine color.’_ He sneered at his thoughts and strode out of his study.

He needed to wash away the filth in his body.

…

Sunlight shyly peeked through the gaps in the curtains illuminating the huge bed in the room where two bodies laid tangled. The sheets were crumpled and stained from last night’s activities, clothes laid haphazardly on the floor and the lit scented candles tried hard to dispel the smell of the lingering passion shared for long hours. The walls still echoed with the woman’s sweet voice calling for her Husband and the man’s repeated words of love.

Heather blearily opened her eyes, taking into her surroundings, she also took into her sore body, her damp and sticky intimacy, and the arms hugging her waist. With a contented sigh, she snuggled even closer to Rabastan’s chest, wanting to melt into his warm embrace. The movement made the arms pull her even closer. She looked up, encountering dark eyes looking down at her with a sleepy haze. She smiled at the rather cute expression and stretched her neck to plant a kiss on his red lips.

“Good morning.” She whispered.

“Morning,” He replied looking at her plump lips, still red from his abuse from last night. He leaned down and stole a kiss to get another taste of them. “Good morning.” He said but continued with his ministrations. “Great morning.” He declared after getting yet another kiss. “Amazing morning.” Heather laughed at his shamelessness so early in the morning. “Superb morning.” He whispered after a deep kiss that left her breathless.

Heather followed his leaving lips and softly rubbed them with hers, savoring them as if they were candy. Her tongue naughtily brushed his lower lip only to meet with his when she licked again. A shiver ran down her spine as the two tongues undulated and caressed each other, taking turns in sucking the other’s tongue. Her body quickly heated, and started burning when she felt his cock heroically poking her leg. After what they did last night, she had thought it would docilely behave for a few days.

It seemed she still underestimated Rabastan’s stamina; she herself wanted to rest for a couple of days.

“Best morning, ever.” Rabastan mumbled as they separated for air. But once the wick was lit, it was hard to diffuse. He rolled and pressed Heather on the bed, his lips moving towards her neck where he knew he would be able to tear off her sweetest sounds—apart from down there.

Heather wryly smiled at her Husband’s enthusiasm. At this rate, wouldn’t she already be pregnant and with multiples? The thought crossed her mind an refused to leave. Was she pregnant? They really hadn’t rested that much since they married, so it wouldn’t be a surprise. Rabastan’s child, was it already forming inside her?

Although she was a bit afraid, she also felt it was normal. Rabastan was nearing his thirties; his Father most likely was rushing her Husband to conceive a child because of Bellatrix’s so-called barren womb.

And it wasn’t that they had protected themselves. So, she must be, right?

“Rabastan.” She called out in a sigh, holding his head that was already buried in her chest. He didn’t stop teasing her nipples with his tongue but he did look up at her, showing that he was listening. “Do you want a child that badly?” She teased. Because at the pace they were going, wouldn’t they end up having a morning quickie? Or longie?

“Not yet.” He replied, pinching the hard nub.

Heather looked at him with disbelief. Was he serious? “Rabastan.” She firmly called, tightening her legs when he wanted to separate them and feast on her flower. He stopped his movements and glanced at her, puzzled. She wanted to laugh. Why was he looking at her like a child who was denied of a cookie? “You really don’t want to have a child now?” She asked, putting aside her mirth.

Rabastan frowned. He knew his Father desired a Grandson, or rather an Heir to the Lestrange House, but he just wanted to enjoy his Heather for a bit longer before being distracted by parenthood; after all, he wanted to raise his child together with his Wife. His child would not be conceived out of duty, but out of love. Though he first needed to make Heather fall in love with him. That's why he was sure: “We can make one later.” He stated.

His hands caressed her thighs, as if asking for permission to get in between them and resume where he left off. His hard cock already leaking in anticipation.

Heather wanted hex him. “Rabastan, we haven’t used protection. What if I am pregnant now?”

Rabastan stiffened. Fuck! Bloody Hell! Merlin’s hairy balls!He forgot! He had drowned himself in happiness after marrying, indulging too much in her softness that he forgot using a contraception. Was Heather pregnant? His chest warmed at the thought but he was still unwilling. “Are you?” He asked with a tight voice. What should he do if she truly was pregnant? He needed to tell his Father first and foremost. His Father who would demand for the baby to be a boy. Did Rabastan want a boy or a girl?

Heather did laugh this time seeing his miserable and tangled expression. She was not sure it might help, but she could check her planner.

After climbing down the bed, she walked towards her wardrobe and pulled a small suitcase where she put some private belongings. Many of her own things were still packed in the suitcases as Rabastan had practically prepared everything for her arrival; underwear, clothes, shoes, accessories, make-up, soap, lotion, etc. She wondered if her Mom had been the one who told him about her sizes and preferences in clothing. More like, there was no other way he would know about them without her Mom’s help, right?

But back to the topic, since she hadn’t entered the Etiquette Club like all the girls did, she wasn’t taught by default about her cycle or pregnancy: when to do it to conceive and which days were relatively safe. Her Mom knew about it as she did enter the Club when she was studying, but she was also a bit prejudiced about the teaching of sexual education. Probably because the Etiquette Club taught about it with the goal to conceive, as women’s important task in the Elitist Circle was to give birth to the Heir.

So, her Mom just taught her about her period; nothing about protection, ways to prevent pregnancy or any other disease—nothing related to sex. Heather knew about the deed thanks to Lavender Brown and all about protection thanks Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey even fixed her irregular periods, claiming it would help her avoid pregnancy more efficiently; in the case she became sexually active at a young age—which happened a lot in the Wizarding World.

Heather was even ordered to make a planner. And according to her planner, she wasn’t on her fertile days. But Madam Pomfrey said that women could still end up pregnant if they often had sex without protection out of the fertile period. Thing she had done with Rabastan. So, there might be a fifty-fifty percent chance that she might be pregnant. Especially when she married right after her fertile period ended.

She turned to Rabastan to tell him about her speculations, only to find him wearing a lost expression, even his heroic cock had decided it was not its time to shine and laid quietly. A great man like Rabastan Lestrange looked so small before the news of her possible pregnancy.

Well, it was not good to give him false hope. “I am not on my fertile period, but since we have been very… enthusiastic, then there might be a chance.” She thought it wouldn’t be embarrassing to talk about the matter, and that she was an open-minded woman, but once she opened her mouth, her voice came out tinted with shyness. In her last life, she hadn’t confided in him. And in both lives, they never interacted before getting married.

She was already brave enough to not stutter talking about her fertility with her Husband as they were still newlyweds. They still needed to build up their trust to freely talk about many private topics.

Rabastan sighed and rubbed his face. It was not the best answer he could get, but if it happened, then that’s fine. He just wanted to be sure as he had wanted to keep enjoying a married life just the two of them. “I will ask Severus to prepare a Pregnancy Test. If you really are pregnant, then we must be careful.” He still had a lot of fantasies he desired to fulfill with Heather, but if she was with child, then they would have to stop for a few months to stabilize the baby.

Yes, he was aware of all the cares the Wife of a Lord needed to have a healthy baby because he was forced by Rodolphus to attend some Fatherhood classes given to Pureblood men to procure an Heir. They were even taught which food they had to avoid whenever they wanted to conceive and what to eat to increase the chances. It was awkward but highly educational as they were taught positions that ensured a deep penetration, and by consequence a high possibility to impregnate a woman.

And he had stupidly used all of them last night because they felt good.

Fuck him and his libido!

Meanwhile, Heather wanted to bury herself out of shame. It was one thing to talk about her fertility with her Husband, but to talk about it with her ex-Professor… It couldn’t be helped, though. A Pregnancy Test Potion used blood so it could only be brewed and administered by a Potions Master, which Severus Snape was. But for the gloomy and stern man to come with a Potion in hand to ask for her blood to then tell her with his characteristic drawl that she was pregnant or not…

She even wanted to hysterically laugh at the image of Professor Snape congratulating her for being with child.

Actually, she wanted to see that.

Badly.

But not now.

“Maybe we can wait a few days for my period.” If it comes, then she was safe.

Rabastan’s miserable expression turned better at her suggestion. “If you want to.” He even graciously declared as if it had been his idea.

Heather bit her lip to prevent an ugly laugh to come out; her Husband was so cute. Who told him to indulge so much to then bemoan the potency of his lust and his lack of self-control? But she liked that contrast. She used to believed he was just like any other Lord who looked down on his Wife, just needing an Heir out of her to then set her aside. Many Lords of his standing were like that and Rabastan did act like a haughty and self-important Lord, according to the rumors she had heard of him. Yet he acted so childish and unlawful in front of her that she suspected he was bipolar.

Because of it, she didn’t doubt his love for her.

“Meanwhile, you can take the Contraception.” He beamed. His cock even read the mood and started to show its might.

Heather did hex him this time. He let out an ungraceful squawk due to the sudden, yet weak, Stinging Hex—she didn’t have her wand, after all. She had heard from the sexually active Lavender Brown that the Contraception Potion worked wonderfully, but it tasted worse than Skele-Gro. And Heather knew how nasty Skele-Gro was since she used to play Quidditch, so she didn’t want to take it. “Don’t want to.” She vehemently denied. “It tastes really foul.” She explained to dispel any misunderstanding.

Like him thinking she was aiming for pregnancy to earn herself a position in the Lestrange House. Many women did that as soon as they marry; especially those women from lower Houses marrying into a better House.

Rabastan felt his mood soar—forgetting all about his stinging leg—seeing her pout and act so coquettish with him. Extra points on the image because she was naked. Was this a sign that she actually liked him? Granted, his brother had told him women used many tricks to ingratiate themselves with men, but he was aware Heather was not like that. Lord Potter vowed he had not taught her those tricks, and Severus had never seen her use them with her male classmates.

He trusted both men. One was his Father-in-Law and the other was a close friend.

So, that only left the option of her having feelings for him. Women only acted like that with their lovers, after all. And like a good lover he was, he, of course, wouldn’t make her take the Potion if she didn’t want to. However, how else would he be able to enjoy her body without the threat of pregnancy? He was aware Severus could make a contraception for men but he was warned there were side-effects with prolonged intake. He still wanted many children, thank you very much.

That’s why he voiced out his conundrum. “How can I make you happy, then?”

Heather wanted to hex him again for his shameless words. Was his cock the only thing that could make her happy? Well, it did make her happy, but that wasn’t all! His attention, lovey-dovey actions, the seriousness with which he takes and listens to her words, and many other things about him made her happy. Heather has discovered her Husband’s IQ dropped into the negatives when it came to her.

Fortunately, she did have a solution.

Thank Merlin for her Muggle escapades!

“We can only try that!” She said with a smile that sent shivers down Rabastan’s spine and his cock throbbed in anticipation. 


End file.
